Mid Level Zones
by ZombieScones
Summary: Shizu, a Blood Elf Mage, just trying to complete some quests is hurled into a world of friendships, hatred, love and lust; all by meeting one Night Elf. bloodelf x nightelf yaoi, some comedy. Pre-Cataclysm
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.

I started this on holiday, due to boredom and lack of internet. I forgot how much I liked writing :D I hope you enjoy ^^

Copywrite: I don't own world of warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy etc.

-!

Chapter 1

Shizu was bored of killing gorillas. They were big, strong and dangerous for a little Blood Elf like him. Luckily because he was a mage, he was able to freeze most of them in place and kill them before they got to him. Shizu knelt down to retrieve his loot from the pure white gorilla corpse: a chipped gorilla fang.

"woot.." He thought as he pocketed the fang. Shizu was hot under his red Beguiler robes and could do with some cooler air. The air in the hot jungle felt warm and stuffy. He stopped for a moment, to rest, and listened to the sounds of Stranglethorn Vale. A faint howling of tree monkeys could be heard from miles away and there was a pleasant breeze rustling the higher leaves of the jungle's canopy. Shizu stretched and pushed his golden hair out of his eyes. He put his hands on his hips and surveyed the jungle around him.

The ground was entangled with roots that had grown over each other, creating a carpet of brown vines. Huge trees grew thickly together and cast large expanding shadows on the jungle floor. Hills sloped up the landscape in the distance and more albino gorillas where strolling about them. Shizu sighed at the sight. He found it rather beautiful and would have liked to have settled down next to a tree and had a mid-afternoon nap. But he knew that the only way to get stronger is to keep going with whatever quest he was supposed to be doing. He looked around for another gorilla.

He saw his next target and took aim. He cast his hands about in the air producing a flame in each palm. But just as Shizu was about to send the jet of fire into the Ape's face, a large cat dashed out from around the corner and started ravaging the gorilla with its claws. Shizu stopped casting, a little crestfallen that his kill had been stolen from him. A Night Elf followed his pet around the curve of the jungle and started pelting the albino gorilla with arrows. Shizu watched the fight for a few more seconds, before shrugging and turning to another monkey.

He began his normal routine of holding is hands in the air, about his head, and conjuring the fire bolt. Almost as he had finished this process (ready to move onto the next phase of face melting) the same cat leaped at the ape again. Shizu put his hands inside his robe pockets and scowled at the Night Elf. The Elf didn't look around, or seem to notice that he was annoying the Blood Elf at all, although Shizu was secretly pleased that he didn't look at him; It might spark some fight that he didn't want to have. Especially as the Night Elf looked a lot bigger than him and stronger than him.

Shizu ran off in a random direction, where he could see more gorillas. He hugged the patches of trees that lay in his way, being careful not to aggravate any monkeys by running to close to them. Once he was a few mobs away from the Night Elf, he picked an ape, and started casting his flame again.

Arrows began to fly at Shizu's prey, hitting the back of its head until it turned round in frustration and ran full pelt at the Night Elf. Shizu felt like doing the same thing! He glared back at the Elf in open mouthed fury. He had taken at least three of those gorillas on at once! WHY? He didn't need to!

The Night Elf glanced over at the fuming mage and smiled, sweetly, at him. This angered Shizu further. He turned around quickly, determined to get a gorilla, not even caring about his quest anymore. He started running towards the next ape, planning to hit it with an instant spell this time. As soon as he was in range he would hit it with a—CRASH!

Shizu fell to the floor. The pet who had tripped him continued to run to the gorilla. Shizu put his head down on the grass. He felt like crying. It was silly. But he felt beaten and bullied. He turned his head to look at his rival. The Night Elf was kneeling down next to a tree, to loot three gorilla corpses. Shizu stood up in rage and stormed over to the elf brushing his robe clean as he went. He knew it was stupid and dangerous, but he wanted to give him a piece of his mind. As he approached the Night Elf, he seemed to became a lot taller. Shizu started to slow down as he came even closer and was starting to see the details on the Elf's, handcrafted mail armour. By the time he had gotten within about two metres from him, Shizu was really regretting his decision and was wondering how cowardly it would look, if he ran for the hills right now.

The Night Elf lent back against the tree and put on a smug expression.

"Yes?" he said in smooth voice. He spoke in common; luckily for Shizu, one of his only talents was languages.

"Can I help you..?" He said again when Shizu said nothing.

Shizu took a deep breath and said in one solid statement:

"You took my kills!"

The Night Elf blinked at him.

"Yeah.." The elf said sweeping back his green fringe from his face, "Sorry about that. Maybe I could, you know, make it up to you?" He approached the Blood Elf with an odd expression.

Shizu looked scared. What did he mean by that? This elf is too close. Make it up to me? I don't understand! Huh? He is too close. Far too close!

Wide eyed Shizu backed away from the Night Elf who suddenly lunged at Shizu grabbing his waist and pinning him against the tree.

"What are you doing? What? No! Stop!"

The Night Elf lent against the smaller Blood Elf so their faces were almost touching. Shizu struggled shaking his head from side to side. The bigger elf flattened his body against the other so that he couldn't escape. He then held the Blood Elf's head still with both his hands. Shizu squeaked in fear. The thug laughed at him.

"Your cute," He said in a low voice. And then he kissed Shizu.

Shizu was stunned. He was not expecting that! No way had he been expecting that! Not in a million years would he have been expecting that! He stopped struggling and the Night Elf eased the force on his body and realised his head from his vice-like grip. Shizu took this moment. He quickly threw his head forward, head butting the Night Elf in his face. The Hunter recoiled slightly. Shizu slipped under the elf's shoulder and started to run for it.

-!

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. Ill update if I get enough reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you dislike guy/ guy stuff.

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! I'm genuinely excited when I see another one on my screen! :D I hope you like this chapter too. I'll update again in a week's time ^^

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabbi etc.

-!

Chapter 2

Shizu ran as fast as he could trampling over grass and roots. He splashed through a shallow stream, jumped up the bank, weaved in and out of the trees not stopping to hear if he was being pursued. His head pounded and he put a hand to it as he ran. It ached so badly he was having trouble running. He had never pulled off a stunt like that before, but it had worked (with the minor side effect that he probably would have an egg shaped lump on his skull for a few days).

Convincing himself that he was being followed he began to run faster and faster becoming more and more paranoid as he went. He could hear a rustling in the bushed beside him. Was that a paw? Could that be the hunter's pet? He ran faster and faster still, until all he saw was a blur of green. All of a sudden, his leg caught on a root. He tripped, tumbled down a slope and slid to rest at the bottom of the hill.

Shizu lay in the grass panting. Had he gone? He hushed his breathe listened hard with his long ears looking up at the dense canopy of the jungle. He lay there for about a minute before turning over onto his stomach and trying to shuffle away; but suddenly:

"GOTTCHA!"

Shizu's legs were grasped by someone's hands. He almost screamed as he was pulled backwards towards his captor. Rolled over roughly he found himself gaping up at the Night Elf kneeing above him.

"You're a sly one!" said the other Elf, panting heavily, "you really are, you know. Now!" He put his arms either side of Shizu's head and lent down so that they face to face. "Where were we?". Shizu was too scared to notice the appealing scent that came with the thug or the way that his green hair seemed to flow down him like water. He was too preoccupied by his face that was now so very close to his own; and the hands that were fiddling with his blonde hair.

"You're _sooo_ pretty!" The Night Elf exclaimed as he began nuzzling at the side of Shizu's face, like a cat on its favourite toy. The Night Elf looked hungrily at the mage. Shizu's heart was beating so fast he thought it might pop. He lay there still and made a mental note that being raped might not be as bad if he didn't try to run away. So he endured the Elf as his hands reached for his chin and started to stroke his goatee. Shizu closed his eyes and felt the elf's tongue stroke along the side of his face and across his quivering lips, leaving a slimy trail. He screwed up his face; but this achieved nothing apart from feeling a hand caress his cheek and hearing empty comforting words whispered into his ear.

The tongue plunged into his mouth causing Shizu to open his eyes with a start. A hand was gently pulling on the material of his robe while the thug shamelessly explored the depths of the Blood Elf's mouth. He closed his eyes again, wishing it to be over. He felt his robe come loose and a large hand reached under to start stroking the bare flesh of his lower leg. Shizu shivered.

"Hushhhh," said the attacker. And the other hand started to lift up the skirt of his robe. His trousers were unbuttoned and slid down. Shizu felt the elf shuffle down his body until he could feel breath on his most sensitive area. This frightened him the most and at once felt hot tears running down his face.

"Please" Shizu whispered. His attacker looked up at him from his awkward position half way down his prey's body.

"Please.. I-I don't w-want to," he sniffed pathetically.

Although he didn't know it, the next act that would take place, would be the one wholly compassionate thing that anyone would perform for him in Shizu's entire life. The bully stopped undressing him and rose to a kneeling position above him once again.

"What's you name blondey?"

He sniffed. "S-Shizu" He managed to blurt out.

"Shizu..." the Night Elf said slowly rolling it around in his mouth, as if he was seeing how it felt like to say. "Can I...Can I buy you a meal or something, Shizu?"

There was a moments silence before,

"Eh?"

-!

Tell me what you think :D I'll take anything into account ^^


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you dislike guy/ guy stuff.

Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! =D

Copywrite: I don't own world of warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, gabriella etc.

-!

Chapter 3

Inside the Booty Bay Inn, crumbs landed on the Night Elf's purple face, as he stared in bewilderment. Shizu chomped on his boar meat, before grabbing his cup of sweet nectar, gulping down three mouthfuls and then returning to his boar meat.

"Soo..." Asked the Night Elf "..Your hungry then?"

"mmmhmmm!" mumbled Shizu, finishing his bread roll and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He continued rather energetically:

"I would say thank you.. but you kind of need to make up fo- I mean! No! I mean- I mean- I didn't mean that! All I wanted to say is-"

A hand was held up to stop him "You don't need to say anything," The night elf said smiling "And you're right. I was out of order back there. I'm very sorry for that. I wasn't thinking straight." He extended the hand. "Targe Shadowgrove, at your service."

"Oh." Said Shizu slightly baffled, but he shook the hand anyway. "Shizu Elosai," He replied.

There was an awkward moment as they held hands, but it was quickly forgotten when Shizu went back to his meal. A goblin watched the Blood Elf eating, probably waiting to see if the elf would to give him more money, or as the goblin would put it "If the customer would like a second course?".

"Excuse me for saying," said Targe looking at the ravenous elf opposite him "But you it looks like you haven't eaten in days."

"You could say that." Shizu agreed without looking up from his food "I've not much gold you see, and conjured bread isn't as tasty as it used to be." He started gnawing on the bones that the meat had been stripped from. "I'm not much of an adventurer. I've been here for weeks and have barely got anywhere. Some days I don't even leave the inn."

"And you speak common?" Targe asked in awe.

"Oh you noticed?" Shizu said with pride. "I'm fluent in Orchish, Thalassian and Common! Languages are all I'm really good at."

"Impressive" The Night Elf complimented. "And what were you doing when I- ehemm... caught.. you?" Targe said looking embarrassed. He leant his chair back against the wall of the inn so that the beams of timber cast shadows over his glowing face.

"Killing gorillas for some human dude. I'm not really sure why... actually I need to read my quest log sometime.." Shizu looked thoughtful as he licked his index finger and started sweeping bread crumbs on his plate to one spot.

Shizu looked at his empty plate disappointedly. Noticing this, a goblin jumped down from his seat on the bar and waddled up to the elves.

"Anything else, sirs? Some cake for afters perhaps?" said the goblin, with a wide smile. The smile looked unnatural on the goblin and didn't suit him. Targe glanced at Shizu.

"Oh what the hell! Two plates of cake, goblin!" he said loudly.

"Yessir!" Cried the goblin, looking genuinely very happy. He waddled off back to the bar.

Shizu looked shocked "You didn't have to do that!" he said in a hushed voice "Even I know how expensive cake is!"

"Meh, you only live once. And besides I need to make it up to you." Targe said with a smile. Shizu swore he could have seen him wink from behind the shadows. The Blood Elf turned pink.

He looked up at Targe as if for the first time. He had a young face with a strong jaw, typical of male Night Elves. His green hair was untied and looked neglected; he had swept one side of it behind one of his long slanted ears, which was pierced with many earrings. He wore leggings made from black and silver chain mail with gloves to match. His shoulder pads and chest piece were made of leather and were studded with silver. His mid-length cloak was made of black and grey material and he hung a gigantic war axe on his back. The mix of mail and leather made him look like an average brute, but somehow it all worked.

The goblin came back with a plate of cake in each of his hands. It was a huge slice of cake with green icing and a pink centre. The goblin put it down and returned to his work. Shizu swept a finger across the surface of the cake to collect some green icing. He started sucking on the finger.

"It's delicious!" He exclaimed. Targe wanted to say the same thing about the elf opposite him, but knew, that now probably wasn't the best time for casual flirting.

Within five minutes both had finished their cake and the goblin had taken the plates away from the table. Outside the inn it had become dark and the inside was bathed in a warm dim light. Targe asked which room Shizu was staying in.

"The first room upstairs. Opposite you when you cross that bridge. How come?" He said looking a bit worried.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted another meal tomorrow? My treat," Targe smiled at the mage. "Maybe I could pick you up from your room or something?".

"Oh wow! How could I say no?" Shizu said laughing.

"I'll come at seven then,"

"Sounds good to me," Shizu grinned back at the Night Elf.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Targe said as he got up to leave. Shizu got up too.

"And Shizu.." he put his hand on the Blood Elf's shoulder. "I'm really am sorry, about earlier I mean."

Shizu looked up at Targe and he remembered the hungry expression the Night Elf had worn when he first met him.

"D-Don't worry about it" he said with an awkward smile. Targe patted him on the back and then walked out into the night. Shizu was left staring at the open doorway of the inn. He then turned, walked up the stairs and across the mini indoor bridge that led to his room. He closed the door behind him. It was dark and stuffy in the room so he went over to the window and opened it. He peered out into the night. Cool air hit his face and he breathed deeply while looking out across the sea.

He liked Targe. He actually seemed like a nice guy, despite the whole "almost-raped" thing. That sounded pretty funny in Shizu's mind and he laughed out loud to himself. He took off his robe and his other armour and laid it on the low table in the room for tomorrow. He kicked off his boots and jumped into the surprisingly soft bed. He lay on his front, one cheek on his pillow. It was a comfortable position he had grown to love.

'I hope he turns up tomorrow' Shi thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

-!

There you go :D Next chapter is more interesting and much longer! I promise :P


	4. Chapter 4

Copywrite: I don't own world of warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.

Thanks again for all the review guys! I love reading each one :D I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so much!

Copywrite: I don't own world of warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

--------------------------------------------!

Chapter 4

Shizu was in the jungle running away from something. Everything was blurred. Intense fear gripped him as he ran from unknown horrors. He ran like a wild thing deeper and deeper into the jungle until he tripped, tumbled down a slope and slid to rest at the bottom of the hill.

Shizu waited, listening to the silence. There was no bird song or wind in the trees. He waited. Nothing came. Nothing.

He turned over onto his front. Suddenly he was pulled backwards. He screamed. There was a loud thud followed by a strong pain in his back.

Shizu woke up on the floor entangled in the bed sheets. He stood up quickly and freed his body from the cloth. The dream had frightened him deeply and he paced up and down his room. Shizu had always had strong dreams ever since he had been a child. Sometimes they were good, but other times they were bad. It made sleeping more exhausting then being awake.

Shizu stayed pacing his room (naked, apart from his boxers) trying to remember the details of the nightmare. Giving up he went to the window and peered out. A pink sky had settled over the peaceful sea in the bay and long purple clouds hung in the rose sky. The sun wasn't visible yet. It must be early Shizu thought.

He put on his boots and trousers and slipped on a shirt that he retrieved from his bag. He slipped it on, and walked out of his room, leaving his robes untouched. The inn was deathly quiet as Shizu walked over the bridge and down the stairs. The fires had burned out long before and a human was in a drunken sleep, his head propped up against the wall. Shi walked stealthy out trying not to wake him and started to jog down the wooden decks.

He liked early morning runs when nobody was awake but him. The fresh air cooled his face as he ran. He thought about The Night Elf he had met the day before and smiled to himself, as he ran through the exit of Booty Bay.

Later that day Shizu was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had done nothing that day, apart from his morning run and sitting on the decks gazing out to sea. He was thinking. Thinking about that Night Elf. Thinking about Targe. Thinking about how much he liked Targe. Thinking about how nice Targe was. He closed his eyes and pictured Targe. A wide smile grew over his face. Targe had brought him a meal and was showing genuine interest in him. Shizu felt special, nobody had ever done anything like this for him before. He thought of Targe and his manly features, his long green hair, his lush smile and his...

His day dream was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Targe knocked once on the door which was immediately opened by Shizu. Targe looked looked surprised but then smiled.

"Woah that was fast! Hungry again I presume?" He chuckled.

"Y-Yeah. Something like that," Shizu said looking embarrassed.

They walked side by side down to the inn and sat down on the same table as they had the day before. They sat opposite each other and looked at the menu. Targe chose a wolf steak while Shizu had hot wings, but wings of what he didn't know.

"Wings of a chicken I would hope!" Said Targe. They both laughed.

An Orc Death Knight looked around at the laughter and scowled at the happy elves.

"Fags," He mumbled under his breath as he turned around back to his drink at the bar.

"What?!" Shizu said with a half angrily have curious expression on his face. The Death Knight didn't turn around, but grumbled something inaudible.

"Huh? What did he say?" Asked Targe, alarmed by Shizu's sudden outburst. Shizu continued to stare at the Orc, who was clad in pure black plate armour. What had he said to them? It _was_ at them, he assumed. There was nobody else in the bar apart from two hooded figures in the corner and the Goblin innkeeper. Shizu frowned at the Death Knights before answering Targe.

"Nothing," he said looking back at the Night Elf's concerned face. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, how was your day?"

"Oh nothing special. Handed in a few quests and did some fishing for the rest of the day. What about yours?"

"Oh, you like fishing too?" Shizu said with an excited smile.

"Yeah of course! We should go together sometime,"

The Orc laughed from his stool at the bar, loudly and unkindly. Both elves turned their heads to the Orc, long eye brows raised. The Orc didn't turn round to looked at them but stayed facing the bar, sipping his drink. The Orc made Shizu feel uncomfortable. He didn't like being around someone that would insult him, especially in this way! Shizu always suspected that he liked guys but had never really come to terms with it. He felt humiliated that he was being targeted for it, especially when he hadn't even done anything with Targe! They were just going out to dinner! Guys do that right? Mates can go have a meal together without it being gay can't they?

"Shizu," Targe's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts "Do you want me to go over and talk to him? He's making you feel uncomfortable, I can tell,"

"No, no, it's ok. I'm sure he'll stop soon. And...What do you mean 'go and talk to him'? You don't speak Orcish,"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll get my drift," Targe said as he cracked his knuckles.

"NO! No! No, don't do that! That's bad. Please, don't do that, Targe" Shizu said looking a little worried.

"Alright. I won't. Unless he gets really annoying!"

Shizu sighed. Their food arrived and at once Shizu felt a lot better. He liked the wings, whether they were chicken or not. Targe casually munched on his steak, which he had speared on this end of his fork, while he watched the hungry elf opposite him.

At first Targe had just thought the Blood Elf was a nice treat for him. A lovely experience for Targe to enjoy for a short time. But now he saw him as a person, with feelings. He loved the elf's laugh and he craved his attention. Targe wanted to make it up to Shizu, but also to get to know him. It was so out of character for himself that Targe thought he might be going funny in the head. He had to admit that he was extremely attracted to the Blood Elf. But there was something about the Shizu that made Targe feel...

"Uhh...Targe?" Shizu asked.

Targe realised that he had been staring at Shizu with his mouth hanging slightly open. Targe had his elbow resting on the table and his fork in the air, still spearing the last remaining mouthful of steak. He tore the steak from it and then put the fork down on his empty plate.

"Oh you got a bit of stuff on your face," Shizu said pointing to the corners of his own mouth. Targe started hastily rubbing at his mouth, silently cursing his messy eating habits. He took his hand away and then smiled at Shizu.

"No you still missed it. Let me do it." Shizu licked his thumb, extended it across the table and started rubbing Targe's grubby face. The Orc looked over and snorted in laughter. Shizu drew his hand back quickly and looked at the Orc, furious.

"*cough* gay *cough*" The Orc childishly coughed.

Shizu stood up so fast his knees knocked on the underside of the table.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted across the inn. "SHUT! UP!" He shouted in Orcish at Death Knight.

The quiet chatter in the inn died and Shizu could feel the stares on him, but he was too angry to care. The Death Knight turned around in his seat calmly and looked at the Blood Elf. He got up from his seat and walked right up to Shizu, so that they were face-to-face. Then the Orc whispered to Shizu:

"Your Pathetic." The voice had no warmth at all. The Orc spat out every syllable, making each word feel like an offence.

Targe Stood up and made towards the Orc, but Shizu grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go, Targe." Shizu said in a tearful yet calm voice. Targe looked at the Orc with daggers but then nodded at Shizu. They left the inn.

Shizu and Targe walked out into the warm evening air. Shizu could still hear the Orcs mocking laughter ringing in his ears. They walked side by side through Booty Bay.

Shizu was still steaming over what the Orc had said. He felt deeply hurt. He had never been targeted like that before, not even in his school days. He felt torn between kicking something in anger or falling to the ground to cry. But he did neither and carried on walking beside Targe.

Targe took the opportunity to take Shizu's hand as they walked. Shizu looked up in surprise only to see Targe's face smiling kindly back at him. Shizu felt his cheeks burn and quickly looked down; but kept a hold of the hand. They walked down to the lower docks near the fish shop and sat down next to each other with their legs hanging off the wooden decks, just above the water. The air smelt strongly of fish.

Sitting back they watched the sunset into the distance.

"What did he say to you?" Targe asked looking out at the bay and the sinking sun.

"It doesn't matter," Said Shizu. He wanted to talk to Targe about it, but felt Targe might think him an idiot, or less of a man. He thought of other people he might be able to confide in, but could only think of old school friends he hadn't talked to in months. He became even more depressed when he realised that he was more alone than ever. The sun sank lower still into the horizon.

"Cheer up, Shi," Said Targe "Whatever that guy said it was a load of shit. Just don't take any notice of a wanna be like him."

Shizu nodded to himself. Targe was right. He couldn't let himself listen to a guy like that.

"Shi?" Shizu said with a raised eye brow.

"No your Shi," Targe said grinning back at him.

"Nobody has ever called me that before," Shizu said with a mix expression. "Why Shi?"

"Its shorter than Shizu," Targe answered

"But I thought Shizu was pretty short anyway," The Blood Elf looked at Targe oddly.

"Its too long for me. My name is short and good for pronouncing,"

"Pffftt."

"Well fine, if not Shi, what nickname do you want?" Targe asked

"I dunno," Shizu shrugged.

"Shi-Shi?" Targe suggested.

"Sounds like a dogs name,"

"Zu-zu?" He tried again

"Again...the dog thing,"

"What about, the Shi-man?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Sheeeeesh ka bab!" Said Targe in a pretend bombing voice.

"Ok, just…just stick with Shi," Shizu said closing his eyes and putting his hand to his forehead.

There was a quiet silence before Targe started laughing quietly to himself. He turned and smiled at Shizu.

"What?" Asked Shi looking a bit cross.

"Nothing. There's just something about you.." Targe said as he turned his head out to sea again. He chuckled to himself quietly again.

Shizu waited until his patience had run out. "What about me?" He said.

"Aw I dunno. Your different to other people. I feel happy with you,"

Shizu looked side-wards at Targe for a time before asking:

"Like… a friend?"

Targe stopped for a while to mull over the statement in his mind.

"Yeah..I…I guess so. You're like a friend."

Shizu sat in silence for a while. He felt slightly disappointed. Just a friend? Wasn't this the guy that held his hand a few minutes ago? But at the same time Shizu felt comforted. He had a friend. A real friend. Not a pen friend that would skip off to outland without him and never write again. A real friend that was here for him! Right next to him.

"You're a friend to me, too," Shizu said after a while of thinking. Targe turned around in his seat so that he faced the Blood Elf. Then he leaned forward and embraced the smaller Elf. Shizu felt a bit stunned, but quickly put him arms around Targe and hugged him back. They sat for a while in that position. It was warm and soft and Shizu felt slightly upset when Targe removed himself from the mage.

Targe smiled at the Blood Elf and said "C'mon. It's late. Maybe that Orc has gone by now,"

Unfortunately for them both, he hadn't.

Seeing that he was still inside, Shizu and Targe walked swiftly through the door and up the stairs.

"Hey gay boys," The Orc said in a faux girly voice, as he left his stool again and started to follow them. The elves said nothing and continued to walk quickly away from the Orc, who looked a lot more drunk then he did to begin with.

"I don't mind that you're queer," He addressed to Shizu, "Well! Actually I do. But why pick an Alliance guy?" Said the Orc mockingly. Shizu continued to walk not even turning his head to look back.

"Oi! LISTEN TO ME!" shouted the drunken Orc. "WHY THAT GUY? WHY THAT GUY WHEN THERE'S PLENTLY OF HORDE ASS FOR YOU TO FUCK?!"

The words cut through him again and again. 'So loud!' His thoughts whined. Shizu carried on walking faster trying to get away from the harassing Orc but trying to stay close to Targe.

"HEY! Look at me little Blood Elf! LOOK AT ME!" The Death Knight screamed into Shizu's ears. He flinched and suddenly there was a shape pain in the back of his skull.

The world became blurry and unfocused. The sound of the Orc's shouts were suddenly muffled. He turned around to see the Orc kneeling down holding his face. Shizu was unstable. The world was turning and his head was spinning, trying to keep his eyes focused on something. He felt as if he was in slow motion. His legs slid away beneath him. He tried to stick his foot out to prevent himself from falling, but it didn't seem to help. Targe was holding on to Shizu's shoulders.

"Shhiizzuuuu-zu-zu-zu!" Called the muffled voice of the Night Elf. "Shhhiiiiiii-shi-shi-shi!". Targe's voice echoed around in Shizu's head.

The world got darker and darker until Shizu couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell out of the conscious world, his head tilting backwards.

--------------------------------------------!

AHH! PLOTLINE! *hides* AHH! CLIFF HANGER! *hides more*

Well I really hope that was long enough for you xD More to come next weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.

Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you hanging for a week xD I'm always stuck for what to say in these intro thingies. I guess I'll just repeat myself again and say OMG thanks so much for all the amazing reviews guys! They motivate me! :D woohoooo *writes more*

Copywrite: I don't own world of warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

--------------------------------------------!

Chapter 5

Shizu was dreaming. There was something on his skin. He could feel it moving around on his face and hair. It wasn't unpleasant, almost as if it was soothing him, stroking his aching head. It was quiet. All he could hear was his own deep slow breathing. The thing caressing him stroked down his face, it was warm and comforting. He opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and all he could see was a dark room and a shadowy figure above him, but he didn't feel scared. Somehow he knew the figure wasn't going to hurt him. His face was still being stroked lovingly. Shizu blinked his eyes to try and get a better look at the shadow above him. He could see two glowing yellow eyes in the dark, and then he remembered.

'Its Targe' Shizu thought through his clouded mind 'Targe will keep me safe'. He closed his eyes and smiled. Targe smiled back at him and stroked the Blood Elf's goatee. Shizu felt soft flesh pressed against his lips and a scratchy jaw on his chin.

Shizu sat bolt upright knocking Targe out of the way. The Blood Elf spun around on the bed that he had been lying on.

"Oh my god! Targe! I'm sorry I thought it was a—" Shizu flailed his hands around in the air as he overbalanced and fell backwards off the bed.

"Shi!" Targe cried as he jumped off the bed to help his friend. Shizu moaned and felt his head.

"Shi, you have to be more careful! You keep hurting yourself!" Targe said his gold shining eyes showing concern. Shizu's green eyes stared back at him.

"I'm… fine.." He said, sitting up and rubbing his head and noticing it had been dressed. A white bandage was wrapped round his forehead to keep it stable."Hey did you…?"

"Did I what?" asked Targe.

"Did you… you know… kiss m--"

"You were dreaming." Targe interrupted.

"No, I said I thought I was dreaming. I must have been--"

"You were dreaming" Targe insisted with a grin. "You hit your head right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well obviously it brought on hallucinations" one golden eye closed in a wink.

"What the? No it didn't!" Shizu said beginning to get cross.

"Hey shh now, I want to listen"

"What happened, Tar-"

"Shhhhhhhh!"

They sat in the darkness for a few seconds listening to what sounded like a hand on flesh; and a muffled voice of a goblin.

"What happened?" Shizu asked after a while.

"That Orc hit your head," Targe said calmly.

"With what?" Asked Shizu.

"His hand," Replied Targe

"Oh.." Shizu said rubbing the back of his head again. "Well it really REALLY hurt!"

"I can tell, there was blood,"

"Oh.."

"I bandaged you up though."

"Yeah! Uhh.. thanks very much!" Thanked Shizu. "By the way, what happened to the Death Knight?"

"Oh him? I dealt with him."

Targe took his hand and lead Shizu over to the door. He pushed the door open a fraction and peeped out. Nodding to himself he lent back to let Shizu have a go. The Blood Elf put his eye to the crack in the door. The Orc was propped up against a wall looking very unconscious. Two trolls and a goblin were leaning over him; one troll knelt down and slapped the orc in the face.

"OH! Move over! Let me do it!" said the goblin in a rage. He slapped the death knight hard so everyone around could hear the echo. Still no response from the Orc. The trolls looked at each other; and then the goblin.

"HE STILL OWES ME MONEY!!" screeched the goblin.

"Sure sure, mon. We'll be getting ya money back to ye," Said the first troll picking the orc up by the arms.

"When we be finished wit him," said the second troll lifting the Orc by his legs. Together the trolls carried the unconscious Orc down the stairs laughing to themselves.

"Hang on! What are you going to do with him!?" shouted the goblin.

"Ah, someting fun mon!" said one troll "Don' you worry! He'll like it… probably" the two trolls left the Inn cackling menacingly.

Shizu closed the crack in the doorway smiling to himself.

"What did they say?" Asked Targe; lighting a candle by the bed side with a match. The room was suddenly filled with a soft orange light and short flickering shadows.

"I hope that Orc gets what's coming to him," said Shizu rubbing his bandages. He imagined the Trolls pleasuring a groggy Orc, and the Orc's horror in the morning. "It would be ironic."

"Huh? Ironic how?" Targe looked up at the mage in confusion.

"Oh! Nothing!" Shizu said turning on the spot to hide his glowing cheeks, disgusted at the dirtiness of his own mind.

Targe grinned at this, but didn't enquire further. He brushed the bed down and plumped the shapeless pillows.

"I'll let you get some rest now, Shi," He said kindly "Do you still want to go for that fishing trip tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Shizu said excitedly.

"Meet you at eleven by the fish shop then." He said with another grin.

"Eleven? That's late"

"Well, I kinda like my lie-ins," Targe said looking slightly embarrassed.

Shizu opened the door for him. The Night Elf strolled out but then quickly turned on the spot to look at the mage. He drew close to the Blood Elf.

Targe looked down on the smaller elf. Shizu looked up at Targe's face that was very close to his own. The Night Elf lifted a hand and caressed the blonde's cheek. Shizu almost melted at the soft touch. He held his breathe when Targe tilted his head upwards. The hunter's gentle lips connected Shizu's. He felt Targe's soft lips and contrasting unshaven jaw, for just a second before the hunter pulled away, leaving the Blood Elf wanting more.

"Night," The elf said softly before turning around and continuing his way down towards the main door of the inn.

Shizu watched him leave and touched his own lips. He stood for a while before quietly closing the door and then busting out into a fit of over excited giggles.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he--!" Shizu said gasping. He hushed himself but then broke out into another fit of giggles.

He skipped the short way across the room into his bed and flopped into it. Shi sat in the bed smiling at the ceiling, overjoyed. He took off his robes and neatly folded them into a pile and placed them on the floor. He kicked of his boots with his feet and lay with his head on the pillow. He sighed, a long sigh of happiness.

He threw the sheets over himself and flew into dreams of fluffy kisses and spiky facial hair.

--------------------------------------------!

Hope it finished chapter 4 off nicely :P

Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.

Hey guys! :D I can't believe how much some of you enjoyed last chapter! Haha I feel proud XD Now I'm back in college, hopefully I'll be able to write more MLZ. Just as long as people don't look over my shoulder as I write…its off putting ¬¬

Thanks for the reviews guys! I reallllllly appreciate every one! =D

Copywrite: I don't own world of warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

-!

Chapter 6

Shizu was passing in his room up and down. It was half an hour until he was meant to meet Targe for fishing. He looked in the mirror again. He tucked his fringe behind his ears and then pulled it out again. Then he put one side behind one ear, then pulled it out to try the effect on the other side. With a sigh he gave up and arranged hair as normal. He brushed down his robes and took out his fishing rod from under his bed. Shizu figured he might as well go now, to save himself the waiting and the bother of tidying his hair again.

He walked out of the inn and smelt the sea breeze. He walked down the decks to the lower part of the bay to where he and Targe had sat the night before.

Targe was already there and he smiled and waved at Shizu who immediately blushed in his excitement.

"You came!" Said Targe walking over to him with a grin.

"How could I not?" said Shizu in an over-excited voice.

"Oh I know! I'm too charming for you to keep away, right?" Targe flexed his muscles at the Blood Elf, who blushed again and giggled covering his face with a hand.

They attached bait to their hooks and cast off their lines into the water. The Elves sat down next to each other and talked about the weather and the sea and the annoying goblins. They talked about their pasts. Shizu said about his life before the war and the beauty of Quel'Thalas before its destruction. He told Targe about how he never really had many close friends at school, where he learnt languages, meeting most new people at parties held in the city. Targe explained how he grew up in Moonglade and how his parents had been killed two hundred years ago while fighting demons. Shizu felt sorry for the Night Elf; and felt a desperate urge to hug him and comfort him, but he ignored the urges, giving himself a mental slap.

"So how old does that make you then?" asked Shizu after Targe had finished.

"I'm three hundred and nineteen," Targe said with a wink.

"Woah! Your old! I'm only 63!" Shizu said looking stunned.

"Ha! Night Elves can live for two thousand years, Shi. Don't say I'm old yet. I've only just become of age!" he said laughing.

"Really?" Shizu stared blankly, the concept strange to him.

They laughed and talked until the sun was low in the sky, and it was getting difficult to see out into the water. A long needed silence set in over the two as they continued to fish.

Shizu was thinking about Targe and what it was about him that made him so… nice! He slowly turned his head and looked out of the corner of his eye at the Night Elf. He was sitting with a less than perfect posture (unlike Shizu) and slowly swishing his rod in his hands, so that the line swayed slowly across the water's surface. He truly was beautiful, thought Shizu. So handsome, so manly!

Shizu found himself shocked at what he so clearly desired. He didn't like to admit that he liked other guys. But it had been apparent for such a long time. The words of the Death Knight rang in his ears.

"Your Pathetic."

They cut like daggers hurting him deeply, slashing at his heart. He felt horrible. Dirty. Nasty. Although at the same time felt like he hadn't done anything wrong. Well, he kissed Targe...well, Targe had kissed him. Was that a mistake? It didn't feel like a mistake. It felt good. REALLY good. He felt really happy afterwards too.

"Hey gay boys,"

He screwed up his face in embarrassment, thinking about the previous night. He was so confused. He didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing. But he couldn't get over what that Orc had said. Being randomly harassed in public was not something Shizu was used to, or wanted to get used to. He felt scared.

And then he thought of his father and wanted to cry.

He thought of his mother too. He didn't know very much about her. She had died of illness a few years after Shizu's birth. He wondered what his mother would think of his situation. He thought that she might help him or consol him. He wished that she would.

"Targe…" Shizu started, being able to bear the thought no longer. "Why do I like men?"

Targe turned his head slowly and blinked at the Blood Elf.

"Because your gay?" He suggested blankly.

Shizu dropped his fishing rod. It fell with a splash into the water. Targe looked up at Shizu.

"Hey? What? I didn't mean it li-"

"Then how did you mean it?" Shizu said in a shaky voice. A tear rolled down his face. The Blood Elf hugged himself and hung his head. Targe was concerned at his friend's sudden mood swing. He put his fishing pole down and went over to Shizu.

"Hey hush now. Shhhh. Don't worry! Everyone is different. You don't need to worry about it, Shi. Hang on, I'll get your rod."

Targe slid down the little ramp that led into the water and swam down to the sea bed to pick up the fishing rod. When he returned, Shizu had disappeared.

"Shi? Shizu?" Targe said in panic, whirring his head around in the water to try and spot the elf. He caught sight of Shizu's figure running up the rising wooden floor of Booty Bay. He clambered up the ramp and sprinted down the decks, flinging the fishing rod aside.

"SHIII!" Targe shouted as he ran up to the next level of the bay. He caught sight of a robed figure running across the top decks to the exit of Booty Bay. He dashed after the form and flung himself at it. Targe hugged the figure's back tightly.

"WHAT?" Said a woman's voice. Targe was surprised that the figure started hitting him. He grabbed the shoulders and turned the person around.

"Your not Shizu," He said dumbly to the Night Elf woman he had clasped in his hands.

"No, I'm not! Thanks for noticing!" She said, irritated. Targe didn't have time for her speech about harassing innocent women, he didn't even have time to apologize to her. He let go of her and ran towards the tunnel-like exit of the village.

Shizu ran off the pathway from Booty Bay and collapsed down in a soft patch of grass surrounding a small waterfall. He cryed and wept. He screwed up his fists and punched the ground as he screamed out his compressed anger. Then he fell silent, curling up in the grass, nursing his hands underneath him. He sniffed, feeling like a toddler in a tantrum. He slumped over onto his side, bringing his legs up to his chest and holding them there with his poorly palms.

He lay in the grass listening to the waterfall with closed eyes. He stopped sniffing so he could hear the stream of water flowing into the pool below. It relaxed him, not having to think of anything else but that sound. He heard footsteps in the grass. They came closer and closer until they stopped next to him. Shi could feel the person's presence, standing next to him quietly. He could feel the person's eyes on him, but Shizu didn't open his own eyes to look up.

After a while, the grass was heard being trampled as the person sat down next to Shi. They sat in silence for a time, Shizu not opening his eyes, keeping them tightly shut. He didn't want to look at Targe. He didn't want to be told that he was being stupid or childish. He wanted to stay there in the grass forever and never ever move from this spot!

"Shi,"

"Don't talk to me!" Shizu shouted.

They sat again not saying anything. Shizu was angry at Targe for breaking the beautiful silence; like he had broken something special. But then as he listened to the unspoilt quietness, he felt guilty. The silence pressed on his ears, and he felt the need to break it himself.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly opening his eyes. The Night Elf sat beside him, looking down at Shizu with pity.

"Sit up, Shi," the Night Elf said calmly.

Shizu obeyed, turning onto his front and sitting himself down next to Targe. He gazed at the perfect waterfall that he had been to blinded by tears to look at before.

"Shi…." Targe started. There was a long pause.

"Shi, you don't have to worry about liking guys. There's nothing wrong with it."

Shizu placed his head on his knees and covered his face with his robe sleeves.

"But I can't help thinking.."

"About what?"

"About..what my dad would say.." Shizu finished, fresh tears spilling out of his green eyes.

"Well you'll have to tell him." Targe told Shizu "To get it out of your system. When do you usually see each other?"

"Well not often.. We never really see eye to eye. I might have even lost contact with him altogether…"

"Look Shi, you gotta stop worrying about what people think of you. If you let people choose who you are… then who are you? Your not yourself that's one thing!"

Shizu finally looked up Targe. His eyes were puffy and red.

Seeing Shizu so down, upset Targe deeply. It made his stomach churn and all he wanted was to hug him and protect him and make everything bad go away. But Targe knew better than to force himself onto the Blood Elf, when he was in this state. Instead he sat next to him, without touching and stared at the water pouring into the pool below the waterfall.

"You can't let others rule your life. So what if you like guys? Does that make you any less of a person? Does that mean you can just let people walk all over you? NO! You stand up to them! And then you punch them in the face!" Targe said punching his fist into his other hand.

Shizu looked up, a bit shocked, one of his long eyebrows raised.

"Okay.. well" Said Targe putting his hands down "Maybe not punch them in the face… but you still don't let them walk on you! And what does it matter about your dad? You don't see him much anyway. You might just… write him a letter or something, I don't know. But please cheer up, Shi. It's horrible seeing you like this!" Targe sighed. The Blood Elf put his head back down on his knees again.

"It's not easy coming out. Especially like this. I remember when I did… hardest time in my life. All these confusing emotions and feelings. Don't know what's right and what's wrong. Don't know who to trust or who to turn to. And you think that it might all go away, but deep down you know it won't."

Shizu turned his head on his knees, to look at Targe. Their eyes connected.

"Just please, we'll deal with it together. I can help you, if you let me! The thing is; we all need to accept who we are. And I like you for who you are, Shizu." Targe said almost feeling the need to cry himself.

Shizu looked at Targe and then down at his boots. He played with the corner of his robe with his fingers. After a while he lifted his head and wiped his eyes with his hands. Without saying a word, Shizu put both his arms around the Night Elf giving him a sideward hug. He laid his head on the taller elf's shoulder.

Targe put an arm around the Mage and reached up to stroke his golden hair.

"Come on, why don't I buy you an ice cream?" Targe suggested smiling. Shizu nodded blankly and got up with Targe. They walked holding hands, back up the path to Booty Bay.

-!

Aw, they go through thick and thin together :D Get ready for next weekend's update! DRAMA will happen! xD

Love you all guys :D


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.

Heyyy! This week I've been ill, but that's good news for you because I've had lots of time for writing xD Hope you enjoy this week's update! :D

Copywrite: I don't own world of warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

--------------------------------------------!

Chapter 7

Shizu saw Targe from across the bay and ran to him.

"Hey!" Targe said as the smaller elf flung himself at him.

"Hiya!" Shizu smiled back at Targe, hugging him.

They walked together up towards the inn.

"So, what should we do today? Fishing? Training? I could help you with some quests? Always good for gold!" Targe said with a wink. "And you know what gold equals?"

"What?" Asked Shizu with an over excited smile.

"Cake!" Targe cheered.

"Oooo!" Shizu said with wide eyes. "Cakkkkeeeeee,"

"Yup! Or we could go to Rachet if you wanted. Nothing much there mind." Targe continued.

"pffft! Like I'd wanna go back to Rachet! Only if I wanted to stop by Orgrimmar."

"What's Orgrimmar like?" Targe asked with interest as they rounded the bay, passing the Goblin auctioneer.

"Oh you know….red."

"Red?"

"Yeah you know! Red like blood. Like BLOOD AND THUNDER! And all that crap," Shizu did an impression of an Orc as he shouted out the over-used phrase.

Targe looked confused but laughed.

"Ha! Do another Orc saying" He chuckled.

"What like? FOR THE HORDE!"

Targe almost fell over in fits of laughter.

"You best not be making fun of my faction, Targe" He said with fake seriousness.

"Oh of course not! I wouldn't hear a word against the Alliance either!"

They laughed so hard together that they had to steady themselves on each other.

"Hahahaha..haha..ha…" Targe stopped laughing as he caught sight of a familiar looking rogue talking to a goblin bruiser. His face fell. "Oh god, no!"

"Is he the one, miss?" The goblin asked the Human woman.

"He's the one!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh..god..Gabbi how did yo—WOAHH!" Targe was hit by the woman, who without a moment's hesitation, had charged at Targe and had him pinned to the floor, front first. She sat upon his behind and started to punch and slap at his back.

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOUIAHTEYOUIHATEYOUUUUUU!!!!!!" she screamed at the Night Elf. A group of goblins had stopped to watch the show and stared with wide eyes at the scene.

"Oh come on, Gabbi!" Targe pleaded.

"DON'T YOU GABBI ME!!!" the human roared and continued to punch Targes back with vigor.

"Everything you put me through! Everything you did! I just can't stand that yo—AHH!" Shizu had launched himself at the human and was doing his best to restrain her.

Targe turned round to look at the two figures slapping each other, in what can only be described as, a cat fight. The goblins jeered.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Targe shouted at them in desperation.

Shizu turned his head to look at Targe and the Human swung her last slap directly into the Blood Elf's cheek. He fell over on the wooden floor.

"Shizu!" Targe fell to his knees next to Shizu and sat him up into a sitting position, touching his bruised cheek. The Human stood above them breathing heavily.

"Oh how touching!" she said in sugar sweet voice, filled with spite "Your new boy friend I presume, Targey? Good choice there! He looks like a woman and fights like one too!" She roared with laughter and the goblins copied her.

Shizu felt hurt more mentally than physically. He had never been called a woman before! Blood Elf males did have a habit of looking feminine.. but he had a goatee for god sakes! It was practically a beard! He was about to pull attention to this fact, when Targe spoke.

"Lay off him Gabrielle! What did he ever do to you?! You've only just met him!"

"He tackled me down!" she retaliated

"Yeah, in my defense! How's he to know about our past?!"

"Oh don't worry I'm sure you talk of me all the time! About how annoying I am! About how much you hate me! I'm sure he knows EVERYTHING about ME!!" She almost screamed, her voice echoing around the bay.

Shizu looked up at Gabrielle and then at Targe. He looked slightly confused.

"I-I'm sorry. B-but I don't quite—"

"Oh wonderful! You haven't told him anything! HA HA! Forgotten that quickly am I? Lovely. Lovely! Fantastic! Actually, I can't think what to do now! All this time, hunting you down, stalking after you.. what was the point? You never loved me." And with that she threw her hand up into the air throwing a dusty substance over herself and seemed to vanish from existence. Targe got up and spun around on the spot looking for the Human Rogue or a disembodied shadow.

"GABBI!" He shouted to the air around him "I did love you! I just got over you! Did you ever get over me, Gabbi? GABBI?! Show yourself!!" But the air remained still and Gabbi didn't return. The goblins had become bored and were dawdling away towards the inn.

"Hell, I better go after her! Shizu, go to the inn and have a rest on the bed. Ask the barman for some ice, or something, to go on your cheek. I'll be back once I've talked to her." Targe patted Shi on the back and jogged along the upper path that led to the Jungle.

Shizu stared blankly at the Hunter as he ran, feeling more confused than ever. Who was that woman? Love her? But I thought he loved…

Shizu's insides began to churn and he felt a lump in his throat begin to form. He stood for more than a while, watching the sea's waves. He watched it and tried not the think of anything apart the slow gentle crash of the waves and the whirling clouds, that could be seen further off. A sharp voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Hey!" it said. Shizu heard it, but a thought told him, that the voice would go away if he paid no attention to it. Unfortunately for Shizu, the goblin didn't see things the same way.

"HEY!" he said again more loudly. Shizu snapped out of his trance and turned his gaze on the Booty Bay guard. "He told you to go about 40 minutes ago!" Shi jumped at how late it was.

"Oh..uh.. wow its.. uhh… thank you!" And he turned off and scurried towards the inn. The goblin stayed shaking his head looking at the hurried Mage. "Dopey Blood Elf," he muttered to himself as he turned back to his patrol.

Shizu didn't ask the innkeeper for any ice. He went straight up to his room and shut the door. He put his back to the door and slumped down it until he was sitting. He stayed there for a while before turning onto his knees and crawling across the floor to his bed. He pulled himself up onto it and stayed lying face down.

He was thinking about dropping off to sleep and forgetting this never happened. And maybe tomorrow he would wake up and see Targe, and then they would joke about Orcs and silly factions. But just then he heard a giggle.

Shizu span around on the bed. He was sure he heard a voice. Just a faint laugh.

After a while of listening to the silence he might have assumed he was going mad until:

"Funny, now im hear, I don't know what to say next," the Human's voice said softly. Shizu looked around wildly in the air looking for the Rogue. "Do you normally… crawl to your bed like that?"

"Where are you?! What are you going to do to me?" Shizu asked in a fearful voice.

"Do to you? What? Nothing!" Gabriella came out of stealth and appeared in the middle of the room, just in front of Shi's bed. "What, you expect you to rape you or something? I thought you were gay anyway,"

"I..uhh…well, I am,"

"Well then!"

"I didn't mean it in that way! Anyway, how did you know this room was mine?"

"You know, people never ask these days! They always assume you have used some sort of super advanced magic to track them down. I just asked down at the bar," Gabbi said gesturing through the floor to the bar.

"Oh," Said Shizu, making a mental note never to trust goblins with anything, ever again.

They stayed looking at each other for a while. Gabriella was very pretty. She had brown black hair that was tied at the back and strands of her fringe were gracefully tucked behind each ear. Her small nose was pieced and she wore dark eye makeup. She wore simple red leather and had two small daggers either side of her hips.

Gabbi crossed her arms and looked down at the Blood Elf on the bed.

"Look at you! What does he see in you? What do you have that I don't?"

"Uhhh… a pe-"

"Yes yes, apart from…that!" She said looking annoyed. Gabbi sat down on the end of the bed. There was a silence between them that Shizu felt uncomfortable in.

"What happened between you two?" He said after a while.

"We had it great you know. It was fun. Targe was…everything I wanted, I guess," Gabbi drifted off mid sentence and stared staring out of the closed window.

"Then what happened?" Shizu asked.

"Oh well it all fell apart then, didn't it? He goes off one day and the next thing I know he's chasing men. And then he left me."

Shizu felt deeply sorry for Gabriella. The pain that had made his stomach churn half an hour ago, must have been affecting Gabbi for much longer.

"And I couldn't cope. We had always done everything together! For ages! We did quests, fought in dungeons, became stronger… he was my best friend. And then he was gone, just like that." Gabbi snapped her fingers to make the effect more dramatic.

"And what could I do but go after him? I've been stalking him for a few months now. He goes from place to place, from inn to inn. But every time I picked up his trail, he was always 3 steps ahead of me. I asked at every inn and they always said that a Night Elf hunter with green hair and too many earrings had stayed the night before. I could never catch up with him…until now that is. He gave up traveling it seems."

Shizu felt for Gabbi. He couldn't know what that pain she had gone through.

Targe was walking back to Boot Bay after spending a day searching for his stalker ex. It was already night and the crickets were humming in the undergrowth as he walked up the path, that led back to the port village. Mosquitoes buzzed around his head but Targe had given up trying to swat them away.

Targe looked up at the moon as he dragged his feet. He had given up looking for Gabbi too.

He wanted to tell her he was sorry. So sorry. So sorry that it made him want to break down in tears. He used to love her. But he couldn't anymore. It felt wrong.

When he discovered it, he tried to put his sexual preference to the back of his mind. He tried to convince himself that _he_ was wrong! Because he loved her! But he couldn't go on. The love that had blossomed, fell like autumn leaves. Every time he looked at her face, it pained him. She knew that he wasn't in love anymore. Targe couldn't go on hurting her.

Targe walked on getting slower and slower, thinking about the night he left, as he began to depress himself more. He felt a prick on the back of his neck. He raised his hand and slapped his neck, hard. He stopped walking to take notice of the pain that he had caused himself, before carrying on, wiping the mosquito remains off on his trousers.

Targe tried to cheer himself up, remembering that he couldn't let Shizu see him so down. Shizu... He really liked that elf. He felt a need to protect him, to be with him. And then his heart sank again when he remembered that he had left Shizu alone all day with a bruised face. He felt angry at Gabbi for doing that. And then he wondered…

Gabbi wouldn't go after Shizu would she? Sh-She wouldn't! Would she? But she might! She could! And if she wanted to get back at Targe the first person she would go after is—

Targe broke out into a sprint towards Booty Bay.

Targe ran through the village with panicked speed. Booty Bay was quiet and dark. Everybody was inside sleeping. All that could be heard through the silence was fast paced steps on the wood and his own hyperventilated breathing. He ran on feeling the air whip past his face.

She might have made him hostage! But where? Where would she go? Back to their cottage in Ashenvale? But that was so far away! But then again she must have had time to get there. Maybe she had left him a note in Shizu's room! Maybe it will tell him where she took him! Or maybe she didn't take him there. Maybe she tied him up in his own room and cut off his gorgeous hair! Maybe she had hurt him! Or poisoned him! Or even kill—no…Gabbi wouldn't! She wouldn't kill a sweet innocent, would she?

Targe dashed through the inn and ran at full pelt up the stairs and across the bridge. He barely had time to register the sound of laughter before he burst through the bedroom door.

Shizu and Gabriella were sitting on the bed looking at Targe with raised eyebrows. Targe was leaning on the door frame and panting. Sweat ran down the back of his neck as he stared, blankly, back at the two. He looked around at Shizu and Gabbi; and then at the rest of the room, looking for some explanation.

"Shizu you're…" He stammered.

The Blood Elf and the Human smiled at each other. The room was lit with a large bedside lantern that filled the room with golden light. There was a deck of cards on the floor that had fallen from the bed.

"I told ya," Gabbi grinned at Shi.

"Ok, fine fine, I owe you fifty silver," Shizu said with a sigh.

"Score!" Cheered the Rogue sticking her tongue out at him.

"Excuse me, but can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Targe said, looking bewildered from his place in the doorway.

"Gabbi said that you would come running back, because you thought that she would have gone after me. Which she kinda did, but it's all fine. Gabbi's nice. She kept me company." Shizu smiled from the bed, his legs crossed and green eyes blinking.

"I thought you would have come sooner," Gabriella said looking at her nails.

Targe put both his hand to his head and slide down the doorway, coming to a rest at the bottom. He sighed. He would have laughed in relief, if he wasn't still breathing so hard from his run.

"Thanks for not hurting him, Gabbi," He said finally, looking up at her.

"No problem. Shizu's quite funny actually." She grinned "But I think you and me need a catch up, Targe. You know, to sort everything out."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Shall we go downstairs?"

"Certainly."

She got up from the bed to leave. As she moved out of the room she turned round to Shizu again.

"Sorry about your cheek, Shizu," She said with an uneasy smile.

"Oh, don't worry about it," the Blood Elf said, having totally forgotten his marked face. Gabbi smiled one last time and left the room.

Targe popped his head around the doorframe.

"I'll speak to you in the morning, Shi." He whispered. "Night," He blew Shizu a kiss before he closed the door. The Blood Elf sighed and touched the place, on his healthy cheek, where he imagined the kiss must have landed. Shizu could hear the two sets of feet heading down the stairs and the scraping of chair legs on wood.

Shi was happy. He had made another friend. And not a confusing friend who might kiss him or anything. He giggled to himself and wondered why Targe thought that Gabbi might have hurt him. She was so friendly. A bit mad, but friendly. But maybe tomorrow he might be able to spend some time with Targe. He had missed that today.

He got into bed and turned out the lantern.

--------------------------------------------!

Yay! Yay for friends and new characters! Everyone been enjoying brewfest? Because Shizu and Targe will be next week! Even if I have kinda missed the holiday slightly, by the time it comes out. Oh well ;P


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.

Hey guys! Glad you've been enjoying the story :D I hope you enjoy this week's just as much. Thanks for all the reviews~! *_*

Copywrite: I don't own world of warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

--------------------------------------------!

Chapter 8

Targe was standing in front of Shizu's door with an excited expression.

"Oh god, what happened?" Shizu asked, knowing this new emotion couldn't bowed well.

"Guess where we're going?" Targe answered beaming down at him. "We're going to brewfest!"

Shizu stared at the Night Elf bewildered. This was very random. He hadn't heard Targe speak of it before.

"No we're not," Shizu said blankly as he turned around on the spot. Targe grabbed Shizu's shoulders and turned him back around to face him again.

"Yes, Shi. We are! We are going to drink and get drunk and fall down and just generally going to have a bloody good time!" He smiled broadly back at Shizu, who didn't want to go to brewfest. Festivals were large and crowded and full of drunken people.

"Why do you want to go to it so much anyway?" He asked in retaliation.

"Because Gabbi's going and I want to gooooo!" Targe whined in a childish way.

"Oh right, you guys are mates now are you?" Shizu asked in a bland voice. He wasn't so sure he liked the idea of Targe being friends with Gabbi. A tinge of jealousy crossed his brow, but he batted it away.

"Yus!" The Night Elf was far too excited for this time of morning. Indeed this was the most energetic that Shizu had ever seen him.

"How would we go anyway? If we turn up to an alliance one, I get killed. If we turn up to the horde one, you get killed!" Shizu tried to pick holes in Targe's theory.

"Oh! Well, you see! This is where my master plan comes into action!" Targe swirled his hands in front of himself, like a mystic predicting a fortune. Shizu looked oddly at him. He was in a very strange mood today.

Targe reached into his bag hanging from his belt and pulled out a purple sphere. It was decorated with an image of a gryphon on its surface made of gold. It glowed purple and cast a strange light onto Targe's face giving him a devilish appearance.

"Watch this!" Targe said as he took off his gloves and touched the glowing orb with his index finger.

Targe was engulfed in a cloud of grey purple smoke. When the smoke cleared Shizu stared and then clapped his hand to his open mouth. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. He felt sick.

In front of Shizu, where Targe had been standing, there was now a pale undead staring at him. Shizu stared at the undead while he tried to conceive what had just happened. Targe the Undead laughed with closed eyes at the poor Blood Elf. Shizu looked at Targe in disgust while the undead beamed back at him, unfazed.

"…What….what the fuck, Targe?"

"It's called the Orb of Deception! It makes you look like a race from the opposite faction!" The undead said overjoyed. Targe's voice had gotten much lower and gruffer since he transformed. His back was bent over in the worst posture Shizu had ever seen, and his long silky hair had become mid length and greasy.

"Targe, that's epic but at the same time…. reallllly creepy" Shizu said, still in shock.

"I know, right?" He said playing with the orb in his hands.

"What would I become..? …if I touched it?" Shizu asked tentatively.

"I'm not sure….wanna try?" The undead said thrusting the glowing orb in his direction.

"NO!" Said Shizu jumping back several feet into his room. "How long does it last?"

"5 minutes"

"5 minutes?!?!"

"Look" Started Targe, "All we need to do is go in, buy some booze and then skedaddle! The point is that brewfest is cheap! CHEAP CHEAP CHEAP!" Targe jumped up and down on the wooden floor of the corridor to empathize his point.

"I dunno, Targe…I don't even like drinking" Shizu said slowly looking up at his friend, a little embarrassed. Targe's Stare said it all.

"what I just--" Shizu started. Targe stared back.

"Can't we just--" The stare continued.

"No boyfriend of mine is going to be sober _this_ week!"

"…boyfriend?" Shizu repeated before his hand was taken in the undead's grip and he was pulled from his room.

Boyfriend? I'm his boyf—

Shizu was too confused and happy to notice that he was being dragged onto a boat by the Night Elf who had dispelled the charm until further notice. He propped the Blood Elf up on a wooden crate next to the ships wall and stared grinning at him. Shi was glad that his friend was an elf again as he reached down to stroke his green hair. The Night Elf smiled and closed his eyes in content as the smaller elf played with his locks. The boat set sail, leaving Booty Bay for Ratchet.

The brewfest was as noisy and as crude as ever before. Goblins laughed while brew vendors shouted about their wares. Rams raced up and down the road delivering beer from further down Durotar. Shizu and Targe were hiding behind a huge tankard of beer as they planned their entrance.

"Basically, just buy LOTS!" Targe told Shi again.

"Yeah, yeah. You keep saying. Let's go"

Targe took off his glove and touched the purple ball once again. He turned into that same undead with mid length green hair. Shizu hated seeing this. It made him feel slightly ill that someone so attractive could turn so…so…urgh!

They leapt out from behind the tankard and ran to the nearest vendors. Targe found himself a brew salesman and was trying tasters of every beer. Shizu busied himself with buying food and sausages from another corner of the festival. Since they only had five minutes, they did all their shopping very quickly, exchanging gold for goods in a flurry before moving on to the next salesman. Once he had everything stuffed into his bags, Shizu stopped to look around for his undead counterpart. He saw an undead who looked like the one he had left before. He drifted over and stood behind him, not hugging him in case it wasn't Targe. The undead turned round and then smiled at Shizu as he hugged him. "Phew!" thought Shi as he returned the hug. In this form, Targe was shorter than Shizu and it felt strange, usually being the shorter one. He giggled to himself.

A goblin, sitting on a box, looked strangely at the unusual couple. A Blood Elf and an Undead… how odd. Feeling a sudden impulse to annoy someone, the goblin wolf whistled at the two. The elf looked round and glared at him. The goblin smiled and waved a hand.

Shizu took Targe's hand and strode off with him. "Why are there goblins everywhere we go?" Shizu asked the undead limping beside him.

"It seems they follow us around doesn't it?" Targe said in his forsaken growl.

Targe let go of Shizu's hand and walked off towards the bread vendor, muttering something about pretzels. Shizu was about to follow when something shiny on the floor attracted his attention. Shizu picked up the trodden goggles from the ground. Dusting them off he put them on, admiring the yellow glow they imitated. As he looked through them the elf's face changed and his mouth fell open. "Woah.." he said as he dropped the goggles back to the ground, following Targe towards the vendor.

Time was running out. Shizu poked Targe in the back.

"Time to go, Zombie boy!" He whispered into the undead's ear.

Targe stuck out his arms in front of him and hung his head to one side. He started to limp towards Shizu dragging one leg behind him repeatable groaning "Boooooooze".

Shizu laughed out loud.

"Oh noes!" He said with fake horror. "Don't let the zombie undead steal my alcohol!"

Targe grinned and pounced at the Blood Elf, almost knocking him over. People had stopped to gaze at the undead attacking the squealing Blood Elf with kisses. And that's when it happened.

Targe disappeared into a puff of grey smoke. Both the elves stopped as the smoke cleared and they stared at the members of the Horde around them. All eyes were on them.

"…shit."

"GUARDS! GURADS! GUARDS!"

Shizu looked to where Targe was. He wasn't there any longer. The Night Elf was already sprinting away from brewfest, out into the bush of Durotar. Shizu promptly followed after him, but he could see Orc guards already on his tail. RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN!!

Targe and Shizu ran tumbled down onto the dusty ground when they were sure that the guards had stopped following them, laughing like loonies. They lay on the ground laughing and giggling, both laying upwards looking towards the sky. The air was hot and dry, unlike the humidity of Stranglethorn; and all that running wasn't doing any favors for either of them. Targe felt his hair sticking to the back of his neck.

The laughs declined and they both finished their laughing fit. Shizu sighed and moved his hand to Targes chest. Targe jumped at the feeling. Shizu just giggled quietly to himself.

"That was so fun!" sighed Shizu.

"Haha! Yeah! They couldn't catch us! We're so…" Targe's sentence faded out as he sat in thought.

"…fast?" Suggested Shizu.

"Epic!" Targe finished.

"What?"

"We're so epic!" the Night Elf said rolling over on to his front so he could see Shizu's confused expression.

There was a short silence where Shizu's eye flickered to the side while he considered this. "…I guess we are!" He said looking very happy at once.

They both started laughing again. Targe sat up and pulled Shizu with him so that they were both sitting on the dusty ground.

"Give us another drink, woudya?" Shizu asked, cocking his head to one side cutely.

Targe opened his bag and took out some of T'chali's Brewdoo Magic. He offered one to Shizu.

"Thanks" They both drank together, silence around them. After a while Shizu spoke again:

"How do you stack them like that?"

"Like what?" Targe inquired.

"So you can fit twenty of those in that tiny bag."

They both sat and contemplated this for a time.

"I dunno actually," Said Targe staring at the bag.

"One of life's mysteries, eh?" asked Shizu giggling quietly.

"I guess so… how about a toast?" Targe suggested.

"To what?"

"To life's mysteries!" Targe said loudly touching flagons with the Blood Elf's.

"To life's mysteries!" Shizu repeated, draining the last of his beer.

Twenty empty beer flagons later, Targe was supporting Shizu, as they stumbled back towards ratchet; luckily for them, the boats sailed all day and night. The moon was high in the sky and the heat that had overpowered them before had now decreased, leaving the night air warm.

Targe pulled the barely conscious elf higher on his shoulder. He should have expected the mage to be a lightweight; he had 7 beers and was completely hammered. The Blood Elf giggled to himself as he let himself be pulled along by Targe.

Although he was smaller than Targe, Shizu was still a regular sized Blood Elf with the weight of one too. As they slowly trudged along it became more and more difficult to keep both of them stable. Shizu tripped forward a few paces so that Targe had to grab his waist to keep him from falling over. Not being able to stand him up in that position, Targe slowly lowered the elf to the ground, where he slumped onto his back giggling.

"This isn't working," Targe sighed as he summoned his mount. The large black striped cat appeared in front of him. Targe didn't like riding at all. He couldn't ride well, having never learned the skill and had picked it up slowly over time. This resulted in very slow journeys often feeling jogging would have been faster. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

Shizu was trying to stand up on his own; but having a habit of being clumsy when sober, didn't help his predicament. He finally managed to get to a standing position. He stood looking at Targe, wobbling a bit, smiling dumbly.

"Come on, trouble," Targe said as he guided the Blood Elf over to his mount. Shizu didn't seem to want to go the same way as him and promptly bear hugged Targe.

"Shizu," Targe said in an exasperated but amused voice.

"Targe you're so…" There was a short silence as Shizu slipped down the Night Elf a little more.

"So what?" Targe asked after a while.

"…purple," Shizu whispered. He giggled and then hiccupped.

It was then that Targe felt the hands on his ass, playing and stroking. Targe's eyes widened as Shizu grinned up at him from his position on Targe's chest, the Blood Elf's arms snaking round to his behind.

Targe let a small moan escape him. "Shi.."

The hands on his ass moved away and then came back down to spank the Night Elf. Targe yelped, not expecting the action. Shizu let go of him laughing and giggling, trying unsuccessfully to run away from the Night Elf. He stumbled to his knees and stayed there, back bent, laughing at his prank.

Targe shook his head at the silly boy now in front of him. He picked Shizu up again and managed to swing one of his legs over the riding cat. He saddled himself behind the Blood Elf whose head fell back against the larger elf's shoulder. Targe had to hold him still by placing his own arms under Shizu's while he held onto the reins. Shizu continued his sniggering laugh "kekeke," he hissed to himself; eyes closed a wide smile on his mug. Targe pulled on the reins and they began their slow, but more stable, journey back to ratchet.

Back in Booty Bay the two immerged from the empty boat, still mounted. Targe had his face screwed up in torched pleasure. Shizu had not only turned him on, from his stunt back in Durotar, but all the way along they had been together riding home against one another. Shizu had he punishing him all journey, his hands sometimes reaching up to stroke the Night Elf's green hair or caressing the stubble on his chin. Not only that, but Shizu's bottom had been bouncing against him the whole way, making him grit his teeth, as the elf's ass rubbed up and down against his…his….

Targe breathed in slowly to try and distract himself. The horrible yet pleasurable experience would be over soon, as soon as Shi was into bed.

They rode up to the inn and Targe dismounted, pulling Shizu with him. They slowly traveled up the stairs and over the bridge. Targe opened the door and half dragged, half carried Shizu over to the bed. He rolled into his pillows and pulled the sheets up to his nose. He looked up at Targe, his face covered apart from his glowing green eyes. This show of utter cuteness almost made Targe's knees buckle.

He couldn't take advantage of his friend like this. Shi might hate him forever if he woke up in the morning knowing that Targe had used him like that. Although…he was soooo tempting.

Just one kiss! Just one! They kiss anyway right? That would be fine! Shizu would like a kiss!

He leapt onto the bed and knelt above Shizu, unable to bear it any longer. Targe leant down on the Blood Elf and kissed him full on the lips.

Shizu lazily kissed him back, his rose lips gently parting to allow the Night Elf entrance. Targe's tongue slid along the seam of Shizu's lips and then inside to explore the hot cave. The elf tasted of beer and mana combined. Targe almost melted when he felt the mage's fiery tongue flicking against his own. The taller elf moaned deeply into the Blood Elf's mouth. He had never seen Shizu so feisty. So innocent and evil at the same time. So damn cute.

They broke the kiss for air and Targe breathed heavily. Shizu giggled and reached up to trace down Targe's chest and stomach. He found the seam of Targe's leg guards and slid a finger underneath, moving it back and forth, making the Night Elf writhe in pleasure. Shizu giggled again.

"mmm…Shi you're so hot! But I can't do this to you while you're drunk,"

Shizu's lip pouted and he went back to teasing the Night Elf with vigor, curving his finger as he felt along the seam. Targe gasped and closed his eyes. The space inside his trousers tightened and he gave a strangled moan. Wishing it to continue, willing it to stop.

Targe withdrew himself from the bed and removed Shizu's hand. The Blood Elf pouted again looking up at him pleadingly.

"Targee…" He started to say slowly. "Yorr sho hot tooo," He said slurring his words closing his eyes smiling up at the hunter.

Targe smiled down on him before rolling the elf onto his front to sleep for the night. Shizu seemed pretty content for the moment, but tomorrow he would feel the headache of his life. The Night Elf leant down to kiss the sleeping beauty on the cheek before opening the door and departing into the night.

Shizu felt his lover's presence leave. It made him sad for a while, but got distracted by the heaviness on his eye lids and he drifted off to a drink induced slumber.

--------------------------------------------!

Heating up now, eh? Targe is pretty annoyed at Shi for being so teasing. And once his headache is gone Targe is gonna tease him right back XD

Hope you enjoyed it! Love you guys :D


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.

Hey dudes! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, but I'm not going to be updating every weekend now :( I'm really sorry, but I rather write longer chapters with better story lines and I can't do that very well, if I have to churn something out every weekend. I hope you understand! And of course I'll keep on updating Mid Level Zones because I love the pairing so much xD

Copywrite: I don't own world of warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

--------------------------------------------!

Chapter 9

"…owch!" The voice came from inside the Blood Elf boy's room.

"owch!" The goblin sitting on the corridor stairs put his hands over his ears again. The mage had been 'owch'ing since ten o'clock, and it was almost one now.

"OWCH!" The goblin had had enough and marched down the stairs towards the door.

"SHUTUP!" He shouted, banging on the door that the noise was coming from.

"YOU SHUTUP!" Came a low muffled voice through the door.

"WHAT?!!" The goblin shouted back in surprise and anger. The door opened and a tall Night Elf glared down at the Goblin, eyes like daggers. The Goblin gulped as his eyes met those of the Night Elf. He hesitated before looking at the floor.

"Just…keep it down," He muttered as he strode away.

Targe closed the door and went back to the whinny Blood Elf lying on his bed with a sick bucket at his side.

"owch.."

Targe knelt down by the side of the head and put a hand to the blonde's forehead. Shizu frowned under the hand.

"Isn't there like… some sort of potion.. you can get me…or something?" Shizu groaned.

"Not from around here, and I'm not leaving you here to get some," Targe said soothingly.

Shizu felt the pounding in his head getting stronger and then fading, before getting stronger again. It was driving him insane. He felt like he needed something, anything! Just to take his mind of the terrible banging from instead his skull.

Targe grabbed the piece bread from the bed side table and pushed it to Shi's mouth.

"Have another bite, shi."

"I don't want another bite," Shizu said not opening his eyes.

"Go on, eat it" Targe said more forcibly.

"Targe, I don't wanna-"

"EAT." Targe pulling the Blood Elf's chin down with his other hand. Shizu almost chocked and sat up suddenly, but managed to wolf down the bread that was forced into his mouth.

"Urghh," The world was spinning. Targe suddenly came into focus and hands were on Shizu's shoulders, steadying him. "Don't--" He paused as he belched and closed and opened his eyes slowly. "Don't ever do that again..please".

"Yeah, yeah. Now drink!" Targe said, but this time he offered the glass to Shizu. He stared at it for a while before taking it and taking a sip. The water was warm but totally appreciated by Shizu. Targe hopped onto the bed and sat opposite Shi, cross legged, looking concerned at his friend.

"How are you feeling?" He said to Shi. The Blood Elf looked at him, with a face that said 'like shit'.

Shizu sighed.

"I just want something to take my mind off my head,".

No sooner had he said it, that Targe had pulled Shizu towards him and roughly kissed him on the lips. His stubble brushed against Shizu's jaw. Targe was clean shaven today, but leaving it spiky enough to make Shizu's heart flutter. Targe pulled away and grinned cheekily at the mage who gazed back with wide eyes.

"Woah...I…" Shizu stuttered.

"Eat some bread and you'll get another," Targe said darkly, winking at Shizu. He blushed at Targe and looked down.

"You have no idea how boring bread tastes to me," Shizu sighed.

"Do you want another kiss?" He asked plainly.

Targe watched Shizu as he tore off half of the slice with his teeth and sat munching as he stared back with his green eyes. Oh how does he manage to look so sexy when he's just eating? His perfectly slim figure draped in that red robe. His long golden hair had fallen messily over his soft skin; and his green eyes, though having bags under them, stared back at Targe hungrily. Targe found himself just gawping at the Blood Elf as he finished his mouthful.

"Now?" Shizu smiled up at Targe and closed his eyes at him. Targe lowered his head towards Shi as gently pushed his lips to the mage's. His hands reached round to stroke the soft blond locks as his lips played with Shizu's. Targe felt the Blood Elf's hands snake up his chest, along his throat and to his chin, where he started to stroke his freshly shaven jaw. When they finally drew apart Shizu sighed happily.

"That was so romantic.."

"Hehe. One day I'd like to take you out, to a candlelit meal by the sea," Targe said, caressing the blonde's face in return.

"Oh, I would love that!" Shizu said beaming at Targe.

"Thought you might," Targe said with a wink "But c'mon, we need to go find Gabbi,"

"Gabbi? Why?" Shizu asked, perplexed.

"She's moving into Booty Bay! And she's a great first-aider,"

Goblins with boxes almost double their size were pulling boxes into the topmost deck of Booty Bay. Targe and Shizu walked up the ramp, swerving to avoid a Human girl (one of Gabbi's friends) with a box of books and potion pots. They walked through the door, pulling back the multi-coloured beads hanging from the doorframe as they went.

Gabriella was standing in the middle of the room, like she was directing a military operation. The goblins waddled around with the large boxes of things, putting them in corners before starting to place the items around the room. Pink curtains were up on the windows and a large faded rug was covering most of the floor. It made Shizu want to furnish his own room and he touched the curtains as he walked past.

As they approached Gabbi, she was instructing a Goblin to hang a painting correctly.

"Left…no right…no left a bit…NOT THAT MUCH!" Gabbi sighed and turned around to the two elves. "Hey boys! Hey Shi!" She faced him and quickly embraced him into her arms.

"What don't I get a hug?" Targe said, pouting as Gabbi let go of the Blood Elf.

"No" She said poking her tongue at him.

"Bitch,"

"Gay boy,"

"Anyway!" Shizu continued loudly "I hear your quite the first aider,".

"They say I have a way with bandages," Gabbi said smiling.

"Can you cure Shi's hangover?" Targe cut in quickly. Gabbi stared at Targe and then at Shizu.

"I said bandages, not headaches," she said blankly.

"Owh…" Shizu said hanging his head.

"Well," She said putting a finger to her lips, "The best cure I know for bad headaches is…" she hesitated.

"What?" Asked Shi, looking confused.

"uhh….well…sex?" Gabbi said looking embarrassed. Targe quickly came from behind griped the Blood Elf in a viselike cuddle.

"I could help with that," He said in a seductive voice. Shizu turned so red, so fast, it was quite humorous to watch. His face fell and then he covered his burning cheeks with the sleeves of his robes.

"NO! There must be another way" He said pleadingly.

"It's the only way, Shi! Why? Don't you want to?" Targe whispered as he twirled a piece of gold hair between two fingers. Shizu felt a hand clap to his buttocks. He squeaked and jumped forward in surprise. Targe and Gabbi laughed. Shizu folded his arms and shook his head at both of them.

"I'm sorry, Shi" Said Targe, who kissed him on the cheek.

"Not now," Shizu said pushing him off. Targe didn't seem to mind and continued to smile at the Blood Elf's back, while he slowly continued to creep towards him.

"But anyway, there must be something else!" Shi said to Gabbi. Shizu felt the large hands on his ass again, but he decided to ignore it.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked.

"Only some bread," Shi said, desperately trying to ignore the hands slowly caressing his behind. Although he was ignoring it as best he could, his body didn't seem to see things the same way.

"Well when all this stuff is moved in properly, I'll come down and have a fry-up breakfast with you guys at the inn. How's that sound?"

"That sounds.." The hands carried on touching until they managed to find their way to between his legs. How dare Targe invade him while he was in front of Gabbi! And while he had a killer headache! After that Shizu turned red, as the hands stroked through his robes, between his butt cheeks. It got to the point where he couldn't bare it anymore. He turns around suddenly and cast the first non offensive spell that came into his head.

There was a flash of light and a puff of grey smoke around Targe. In Targes place there stood a small sheep. There was a silence from everyone inside the room, before:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gabbi bent over forward in hysterics before falling to the floor.

"Shit.." Shizu said as he put a hand to his mouth "Oh..shi--"

"You-hahaah-you… you..haha…you shee-haha-sheeped-pffffhahahahahaha!" Gabbi banged the floor with her fist and she cried in fits of laughter. The Goblins had also stopped their work to laugh at the shocked Blood Elf and his sheepish boyfriend.

Shi walked slowly over to the sheep and squatted down by him.

"I am so so sorry!" He said to the sheep in a hushed voice. "I am so so sooooo sorry!"

The sheep 'bah'ed and promptly vanished in a puff of smoke. Targe was lying face down on the floor. The Night Elf got up and strode off through the door. Shizu bite his lip while Gabbi clung to his feet, still laughing.

Finally she managed to get into a standing position, via climbing up Shizu. Still using him as a post to steady herself on, she patted him on the back saying:

"I have never seen him so pissed off! I need to buy you a drink!"

"Well.. thanks..but can you after? I really think I should go talk to--"

"No! now!"

Being an average sized woman didn't seem to have an effect on Gabbi's unnaturally strong grip, Shizu noted, as he was pulled away to the bar by her.

--------------------------------------------!

Aww, and Targe was being so nice to Shi! Never piss off a mage guys! Not only can they port you to random locations but they can also use the dreaded polymorph! D: I might not update for a week or two, but I'll try my best! Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.

Hey guys. I promise I am working on the story more, maybe not in the right sequence (chapter wise), but writing is being done :D

Copywrite: I don't own world of warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

* * *

Chapter 10

Shizu started at his fry up breakfast, in front of him, in pure disgust. Just looking at the greasy mess made his stomach turn. He put elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands, looking at the raven haired woman sitting next to him.

"Eat up!" She said excitedly as she sipped at her port. She had only just stopped laughing from the event in her new home, treating herself to an early start to an evening's drinking. Shizu just stared at his meal and poked some of the fried bacon with his fork. Shizu didn't see how he could eat breakfast at nearly half two in the afternoon. Realizing the faster he ate it, the faster he would be able to apologize to Targe, he reluctantly speared some bacon and began to chew on it. Gabbi patted him on the head.

"That's it! You'll feel better in no time after that."

"Stop patronizing me," Shizu muttered.

"Nonsense! I'll patronize you whenever I want! Its gotta be better than being sheeped, I mean how detrimental is that?"

Shizu put his hands to his forehead and groaned (and not because of his headache). How could he have done that to Targe after he had taken him home last night? His spirits sank lower still when he remembered the expression on the Night Elf's face before he strode off.

"Aw don't worry, Shi! We'll find Targey after your breakfast,"

And so Shizu managed ate his breakfast with regret and Gabbi ordered another drink. Once they had finished they headed outside and started to have a look around. They went to the fishing decks and then to the bank. They looked out into the bay.

"He could be swimming," suggested the Human.

"Gabbi, why the hell would he have gone swimming?"

"Meh, I don't know."

They wandered up and down the different levels of Booty Bay and then along to the port. Finally agreeing that he probably wouldn't have gone to Rachet ("Gabbi, why the hell would he have gone to Rachet?") they dropped in on the shady building to see if he was buying ammunition. Once they had looked up and down the bay, even stopping at the stable master, they headed back to the bar again to see if he had returned. The inn was very empty and quiet as usual. They asked the Goblin innkeeper if he had seen the Night Elf, but to no avail. Shizu stroked his goatee as he thought.

"Where are his favorite places?" Gabbi asked.

"Well he's not in the fishing place or here. And I think we can rule out Brewfest, since it should have finished by now." Shizu thought hard. He didn't actually know where his friend would go. Actually come to think of it, he didn't really know where he slept either. He felt a twinge of guilt as he realized he knew so little about Targe. Finally he had a flash of inspiration.

"Ive got it!"

"What? Where?" Gabbi asked.

"He must be at the waterfall of depression!"

"The waterfall of…I'm sorry, what?"

"I'll explain on the way," Shizu said as he made his way out of the inn and towards Stranglethorn Vale.

Targe, was indeed, at the waterfall Shizu had once thrown himself down at and refused to budge. He was staring at the water flowing over the huge boulders and down into the pool beneath.

"Come to humiliate me some more have you?" Targe said, sensing their presence behind him "or have you got some more spells you want to try out on me?".

Shi went over and knelt down just behind the hunter and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Targe. I just lost control for a second back there. I didn't want to humiliate you or anything! You know I would never hurt you!" Shizu sighed at his own pathetic apology but it seemed to do the trick. Targe turned around and gave the smallest smile to the Blood Elf.

"How could I stay mad at you?" He said as he grinned more and took Shizu into an embrace. The Blood Elf sighed again but this time in happiness; this argument didn't turn out to be so bad after all. Inside his mind, Shizu was having an excited victory dance; that's why he didn't see Targe's hand glint with purple, and feel a cold spherical object pushed to his cheek, until it was too late of course.

There was a second pause before Shizu was engulfed in a smog of silvery smoke. When it dissipated Gabbi fell over and rolled around on the ground in fits of laughter, as Draenei Shizu looked utterly stunned. Shizu lifted his hands to feel at his oddly shaped head and the strange tendrils from his face. The experience was so bizarre and horrible he just felt like screaming, but he restrained himself and looked at the hooves that had replaced his feet. Shizu felt tight in his robes as his new tail was bound beneath them. His turned his attention to Targe who was chuckling to himself at Shizu's disgusted face.

"Change me back! I told you never to touch me with that orb thing!" He said in a voice that was very different to his own. This made the Human to guffaw even more at Shizu's expense.

"When you've learned your lesson," Targe stuck out his tongue at the Draenei. "Now try walking on hooves!"

* * *

Sorry for the small chapter. Just wanted to finish off the cliffhanger-ish-thing and start push the plot in another direction . Thanks for all the support! :D


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.

Ok ok…I know you guys probably want to flame me.. *puts on fire resistance gear* But to tell the truth, I kinda lost my way with Mid Level Zones. I've got to a point where I want to continue, but can't see where it should go from or to :/

It's rather annoying because I have loads of little bits of chapters that I've written and want to share, but can't find a way of including them in the story without them being completely irrelevant.

BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS! That ive pretty much got next chapter almost done (maybe released next week). And Ive planned two more chapters after that :P

Do not fear peoples! It's not over just yet!

PS: Oh yes! And I intend to have a heavy smut chapter coming up soon, so stay turned ;P

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

* * *

Chapter 11

"More!"

"Targe, I can't! I'm too tired!"

"Faster!"

"Seriously can't we have a break?" Shizu whined.

Targe sighed and threw the training staff to the floor. Shizu, relieved, dropped his staff too and collapsed to his knees. Targe sat down on the jungle floor next to Shizu and fumbled in his bag for a drink. He pulled the cork off the bottle of sweet nectar with his teeth. He took a swig before offering it to Shi. They had been training for most of the day in the jungle in a place where not many animals roamed. First Pyroblast aiming then running laps, sword practice and now physical training with a stave.

Shizu finished the nectar and threw the bottle aside. He lay back, resting his head on the less than comfy ground, but he was so tired he didn't notice.

Targe brought his hands to his face and whistled sharply. A sleek and beautiful leopard cat came slinking out of the jungle trees and came to sit next to the Night Elf. Targe opened his bag again and pulled some meat out of it. Shizu admired the black cat, that was larger than any normal jungle cat. It lay down and gnawed on the meat that Targe had handed it. Shizu put a hand towards the animal. It lifted its head as if to acknowledge the Blood Elf's existence and then went back to its meal.

Shizu stroked the leopard down its back to his tail. "He's lovely," he exclaimed.

"_She's_ lovely" Targe corrected.

"Oh, im sorry, I mean. She's lovely! What's she called?"

"Saffy." He said stroking behind his pet's ear. Saffy padded up to Shizu and licked his cheek with her sandpaper tongue.

"Aww she likes you! But back off Saffy! He's mine!" He said with a grin. Targe leant over and licked the Blood Elf's other cheek.

Shi squeaked and then giggled. He put his hand on both Saffy and Targe's heads and stroked them both at the same time.

"Nice kitties," He said, amused.

They sat for a while until the leopard was apparently bored with both of them, and made her way to a tree where she curled up to sleep. Shizu watched her from the corner of his closing eyes as he fell into a lazy afternoon nap.

"Up!" Shizu was tapped on the leg.

"UP!" Targe said nudging him constantly with his foot.

"I'm not a dog." Shizu said curling up a ball on the floor. Targe sat back down next to Shi. After a while a hand began to stroke through Shizu's hair. It was soft and gentle and Shizu hated to admit that he loved the experience. An expression of bliss came over his face.

"Aw you're so cute!" Targe said in a higher-than-normal pitched voice.

"What?" Shizu said turning his face to the Night Elf. He felt a bit offended and he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. "No I'm not!"

"But you are!" Said Targe; and before Shizu could move he was being pinned to the floor in a bone crunching hug.

"Geeofff!!"

"Aww you're blushing!"

"AM NOT!"

"You areeee!"

"Geeofff!!"

"Nooo you're too cute and need to be squeezed" Targe's face looked like a cat who had got the cream. Shizu managed to push the weight from him with his legs and then wriggle out of the Night Elf's grip. He quickly got to the ground and stood in a ready position.

"I'm ready for more training!" He said hastily.

"I thought you wanted a rest?" Targe said rising to his feet with a grin.

"Not anymore! Go on! Train me why don't you!" The Blood Elf stood ready with an annoyed expression. Targe just grinned back at him. He stretched his arms in the air, his fingers locked together.

"Ok, fine. Why don't we try something more fun?" Targe stretched as he spoke. "I'll try and chase you and you try not to get caught." He rolled his neck around once clockwise and once anti-clockwise. "No spells, no traps" He brought his fists together and cracked his knuckles on his right hand. "Better get running, Shi." He said with a devilish smile.

Shizu looking slightly worried turned his back and ran towards the jungle. He heard Targe's left hand knuckles crack and then running footsteps behind him. Shizu's heart started racing as the excitement of the chase hit him.

He picked up his pace and flew up a small hill and slide down the other side, managing to stay on his feet. He could hear the sound of feet behind him sliding down the same sand path. Shi weaved in and out the trees hearing pounding feet behind him. Taking flight, he ran faster than he dared to through the jungle's deep undergrowth, catching his feet on roots and vines. Thrashing the plants and leaves out of the way with his arms, not daring to look behind him in case it slowed him down.

The vast jungle was all around him. The rolling floors of endless brown dusted paths and tree roots made for carpets of nature. The trees above him stayed still in the muggy air. This wasn't the perfect environment for running. Shi was already sweating and the fatigue, from earlier, was catching up with him. The unmoving air hung clammy on him and every breath was warm and unpleasant.

The running track turned to the west and became a beach. The Blood Elf swerved to the north and continued straight into long tall bushes that grew well above him. He plunged into the bushes and swept them out of the way as he continued through the brush at speed.

He changed direction suddenly. The behind him the footsteps wavered and then carried on, not entirely on his trail. He continued pushing back the brush and running as fast as he could, the steps behind him ever closer. Then the brush ended as quickly as it had begun. Shizu found himself within a glade; one side was an opening to the beach while on the opposing side was a huge wall like structure. Intrigued he quickly ran to a tree near the wall and hid himself behind it.

He stopped and listened. The footsteps burst through the last of the brush and stood for a while in silence. Shizu held his breathe. Then the footsteps continued straight on, into the jungle trees beyond. The Blood Elf stayed in his hiding place until Targe's steps had died away completely. He stood from his tree looking up at the wall.

It was giant! It was old and made of huge stone bricks that had yellowed with age. Shi went towards them and touched the rough surface. Then he realized that the wall was curved slightly, like the structure was circular. He trailed his hand around the wall as he started to walk around the huge building.

It seemed to go on for a long time. It continued like a large circle in the middle of the jungle. Normally Shizu steered clear of obscurities like these, but this one was so out of place it seemed like his duty to investigate. Suddenly the wall changed direction and sloped downwards towards the pathway that led to Booty Bay. Turning to look at the wall again Shizu could now see it was a flight of stairs. He continued up the stairs, disregarding any previous advice he'd heard about not going up strange flights of stairs you find in the middle of deep jungles.

At the top Shizu gasped. The stairs opened out into a huge circular bowl. All around him there were stairs leading to the first level where he was standing, and in the middle he could see a dusty floor. More steps led down into the centre of the coliseum. Amazed by his discovery he slowly made his way down the stairs so he could see what the whole building looked like from the middle. Just as he reached the bottom there was a shout.

"NO!" Targe was standing at the top of the outer stairs leading in from the jungle, his face stricken with fright.

"Targe look how cool this pla-"

A sudden shock came from his shoulder near his neck. It felt like someone had punched him really hard just above his shoulder blade. Then the pain cut in…and it stung. Shi looked over his shoulder to see a study arrow jutting out just below his should armour.

"Oh….damn.." He managed to say in his shock, as he fell to the ground.

"SHIZU!!"

He could hear clashing in the background. He turned his body on the ground slightly to see Targe in combat with a Human warrior. His shoulder killed. The pain spread to his sides and his neck. Shizu felt weak and heavy. He rolled on the ground in pain feeling like he was going to throw up.

The world fell out of focus. He was being pulled up the stairs. Laid down on the ground on his front.

"Shizu?"

"Uhh.."

"Shizu are you okay?"

"uhmm…….my backs hurts…"

"This is going to hurt a little okay?"

"What you gona..?"

"It'll just hurt for a moment okay?"

"Wait.. wait no don't pull it ou-"

"On the count of three."

"No."

"One."

"No."

"Two."

"NO!"

"Three!"

"AURGHHHHH!" The Blood Elf's back arched and he thumped the ground with his fist howling in pain.

"Shit…we may have a problem.." Targe said with a look of guilt.

"What were you THINKING?!?!" Gabbi put down her tweezers to stare angrily at Targe.

"I thought I was doing it right, okay?! You're supposed to pull it out!"

"Yeah! Once you've CUT the arrow, then you GENTLY remove it! The metal tip is still in his shoulder!" She leant over the Blood Elf's back once more, who was lying in his bed faced down.

"Look. I'm not a physician!" Targe growled back at her.

"Yeah what was your first aid skill again?" She retorted. The Night Elf grumbled to himself and sat on the chair next to Shizu. He stroked the Blood Elf's face with his finger, tracing from his cheeks to his lips.

"Shi, this is going to hurt. Just warning ya." Gabbi grabbed the tweezers again. Targe held onto the Blood Elf's hand as Gabbi tried to remove the metal head for the third time. Shizu didn't make a noise, but his nails dug so sharply into Targe's purple flesh that they drew blood. He winced as Gabbi enounced "Got it!". She applied more alcohol to the wound and Shizu let out a quiet hiss.

"There you go! Good as new!" She patted her patient on the foot as she went to clean up her tray tin and tweezers at the sink on the wall.

"I'm…I'm sorry you had to go through that Shi." Targe said removing his hand from the mage's nails.

"S'ok. I'm sorry I went to..that arena place. I didn't know..I…" Shizu half spoke half whispered.

"Don't worry. It was stupid and dangerous, but you weren't to know. I should have told you. Oh! By the way.." Targe pulled out some cloth wrist guards from his bag. "Picked these up for you," He said with a grin.

"Ah wow! That's really cool, thanks." He said trying to sound enthusiastic. He was grateful for the present of course, but just didn't have the energy to be properly thankful.

"Let's leave him alone now," Gabbi said poking Targe's arm. She got up, blew the candle out and held the door open for herself and Targe.

"I'll come to you in the morning," Targe said quietly to Shizu. He bent down and gently kissed him on the side of his lips. "I love you." He whispered. And then they left leaving him in the same position he had been laid down for surgery in. He lay in the darkness, emotion swelling inside him. His eyes burned as two tears spilled from them.

"I love you too." He whispered into the shadow, tasting the salt on his lips.

* * *

Hope you all had a merry Winter's Vale and a happy New Year! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.**

I probably deserve the flames of hate because of the v long gaps between updates. I'm sorry :( But I have such a case of writer's block it's not even funny D: Anyways chapter 12! Enjoy!

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

* * *

Chapter 12

Shizu felt his shoulder again. The wound had almost healed, leaving a patch of overlapping skin. He had taken the dressings off a week before to let it breathe. He was sitting in a corner of the inn with Targe. Shizu was reading through his spell book as the Night Elf was resting in a chair, his head hanging over its back, and his hair cascading downwards.

Targe reached down to the floor without moving his head. His hand searched around on the floor for a while before he found what he was looking for; he brought the almost empty tankard to his lips. Shizu looked up for a moment to see the Night Elf let his arm drop from his mouth to the floor, letting the tankard hit the ground and roll off. He took a deep breath in a sighed…noticeably…loudly.

"What's up?" Shi asked taking his reading glasses off of his nose and placing them on his head.

"Nuttin'" Targe said to the ceiling.

"…'kay" He said putting his spectacles back on. Targe suddenly took flung his head forward to stare at Shizu. The Blood Elf blinked back at the other elf staring at him from the opposite side of the table, his head cupped in his hands, an excited grin on his face. Shizu replaced the glasses on his head for a second time. He was thinking about asking "Can I help you?" rather bluntly. This always happened, he wanted to train by gaining new spells and the only way he was going to be able to do that in Stranglethorn Vale, was by reading his spell book. "I'll come too and help you!" Targe always said, even though there was very little he could do and usually ended up drinking out of boredom, and then complaining about being bored and then being confused at how drunk he was. Targe didn't need to read to learn…hunting is so easy…

"I'm bored! Tell me a story!"

"A story?" Shizu looked at Targe with an expression that said 'Your very drunk and also an idiot'.

"Yes! You know! Like dragons and legends and dungeons and epic swords!" Targe said looking far too excited for this time in the evening.

"How would I know anything about that? I've only done one group dungeon,"

"Which one?!" Targe lent forward a little more towards Shizu's face.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because I want to find out more about you" Targe said with an innocent smile.

"I got this robe from it," Shizu said pointing at his blood red robe with blue embroidery. "I'm very proud of it!"

"Where's it from?" Targe asked now fully interested.

"Scarlet Monastery."

"YOU! Went to SM?" Targe said loudly, waving an accusing finger at the mage.

"What's so hard to believe about that?" Shizu said, his eyebrows furrowing in offence.

"No let me get this straight" Targe got up and stood in front of Shizu "YOU! Shizu the-I-cant-get-any-stronger-im-much-to-weak-to-quest-or-anything, the mage. Actually got in a group! And actually did Scarlet monastery!" Targe said in a patronizing way, using actions to describe every word.

"Look it was a rebound effect for when I left my father in Silvermoon. It's not that amazing!" Said Shizu crossing his arms.

"No, no, no really. It is! Hey GABBI!" The Night Elf threw his hands to his mouth and called the Human girl's name.

"Owh don't get Gabbi in heruurghhhhhhhh…" Shi groaned as Gabriella strut into the room.

"What's he done?" She said with a wide smile and an excited voice; like Shizu was a constant joke for her own amusement.

"You'll never guess!"

"What's he done?"

"You'll NEVER guess!"

"What's he done?"

"Gabbi, you will never. Ever. EVER guess!"

"What's he done? What's he done? What's he done?" She asked again and again getting more and more excited.

"He's only gone and done Scarlet Monistery!" They both burst out into fits of laughter. Shizu felt insulted. He got to his feet, dropped his book onto the table, turned on the spot and walked out of the inn slamming the door behind him.

He walked out across the decks and sat with his legs hanging off the pear into the darkness. He could still hear Gabbi and Targe roaring with laughter. He knew that Targe had maybe had a little too much to drink, but Gabbi always treated him like that. The two seemed to rub off on each other and made them both as annoying as conceivably possibly. He stared out to sea, as he always did when he had troubled thoughts. He sighed.

"Don't you worry about them, mon." A Troll voice came from the darkness.

"What?" Shizu looked around for the source of the voice and managed to make outline of a Troll sitting a few yards away from him.

"The Elf boy and the Human gal. They be laughing at joo hard, mon. But they be your friends really." The Troll spoke slowly as if he would tell anybody the secrets of the world, as long as they had time to listen.

"Yeah well, it just seems like I'm a continuous joke for both of them." Shizu said angrily.

"It may seem like dat, mon. But they is good people. You be knowing that, really,"

"Yeah I guess," Said Shizu with a sigh "But my biggest achievement just got laughed at by my best friends," Shizu rubbed the sleeve of his robe in an affectionate way, but he felt less attached to the robe now; and it pained him to think that.

"Mon. You know a lot, about people, y'know? You know, dat what you did was a bigggg achievement. Maybe not for them, mon, no. But for you.. big achievement."

"Yeah..yeah I guess." There was a silence, broken only by and the sound of waves crashing on far off rocks and the distant crickets chirping in the jungle. Shizu felt at ease with the Troll. They always made him sort of…relax. Their chilled personalities always made him feel somewhat soothed.

"Mon, I be tinking," Said the Troll to the Blood Elf. "You be speaking common, mon."

"Yeah, I do."

"That be very clever, mon." The Troll said nodding to himself. "You be the only Hordie I be seeing dat speak common, mon. How joo do that?" Said the Troll, cocking his head slowly to one side. Shizu often got complimented on his ability at languages. He smiled to himself.

"I was taught the basics at school and from there, well, I just picked it up slowly,"

"You be more clever than you tink, mon." smiled the Troll. Shizu smiled, to himself rather to the Troll. They sat together in silence and watched the dark water in the bay slosh restlessly. Shizu yawned.

"You should be going to bed, mon. Don't worry about walking past them. You be fine now."

"Yeah," Said Shizu "Yeah, I will be. Thanks very much,"

"Ah, iss ma job, mon. Don worry."

Shizu got up and walked back to the lights of the glowing inn. He walked through the door and ignored Gabbi and Targe as they burst out into silent giggles. He stomped past them and up to his bedroom, trying to look pissed off. Although he was fine, and he knew that Targe would feel terrible in the morning; for the things he had said to Shizu…and for his hangover.

* * *

Rawr!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.**

Hi guys! Thanks for all the death/rape threats XD They keep me writing I think…probably…anyways! I should explain that most people have commented on the cuteness and innocence of Mid Level Zones. I was intending the story to take more of a sexual route rather than a fluffy humor one xD But I like where it's gone ^_^

So for that reason I decided not to taint the image, so I've made another story which contains smut. It is effectively chapter 14, or a "bridge" between 13 and the next chapter. So yeah, if you wants smutty elf goodness, go here: .net/s/5801282/1/Midnight_Pleasures or click my profile and find "Midnight Pleasures" under my stories :D

Thanks for putting up with my update gaps ^^' Love you all! :D

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

* * *

The dark shape hovered above Shizu. He was in bed and it was hot and warm. Maybe he forgot to open the window. The figure above him was a dark grey in the midnight light. Slender at the waist but then buffed out to a large frame and torso. Long hair shined in the light and two long pointed ears could be seen. He leaned over the smaller elf and licked from his stomach to his chest. Shizu shivered at the slimy contact and almost jumping when he realized he was naked. The figure straddled his hip with his and lent his face down towards the Blood Elf. The hair brushed against his chest and a rich aroma came with him, smelling of tree bark and freshness.

"Targeeeeee…" Shizu sighed the name into his pillow, before he fell out of bed for the third time that night. He rubbed his head and looked around, but there was no dark figure. The room stood cold and empty, starting to be flooded with the light of dawn.

The Blood Elf was sitting on the decks staring out at the sea. The sun was low and cream colored clouds were setting over a pink sky. Shizu sighed and closed his eyes.

Two strong arms came from behind him and wrapped him in a bear hug. He opened his eyes to see a upside-down Night Elf's head loom into view from above him and gave him a, strangely accurate, up-side-down kiss. Shizu smiled as the elf rose from him and sat down next to him on the bay, his legs dangling off the edge. Shizu sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Asked the wide eyed Night Elf. Targe had taken an oath never to upset Shizu again and made a half-promise to stay slightly more away from alcohol. This was good, apart from now he would pick up on every detail of Shizu's emotions to see if he was happy or not. Also there was the side effect that the Night Elf asked, how Shizu was, every couple of minutes.

"What have I done? Are you upset? Have I upset you? Has someone else upset you? WHO UPSET YOU?!"

"No, nobody upset me." Shizu rolled his eyes.

"Why are you upset then?" Targe asked, turning the Blood Elf around to face him.

"Targe! I'm not upset!"

"What's wrong then? Are you tired? Hungry? Are you hurt? ARE YOU ILL?!" Targe pushed Shi's back to the wooden floor and listened to his chest. Shizu's annoyed eyes stared up to the sky as his forehead was felt and his breathing examined.

Targe started muttering something about a holy priest he knew before Shizu sighed "Just so you know, I'm not ill."

"Are you sure? Because he's really_ really_ good! I think maybe we should visit him anyway! Just to be on the safe side!" Targe got up and began dragging Shizu along by the arm.

"TARGE!" Shizu shouted irritated, wrenching him arm back.

"Sorry, too protective again, right?" Targe said squatting down by Shi.

"Something like that…" Shizu said staying in his position on the floor, one arm lying on the decks behind his head.

"But is everything okay then?" Targed asked, looking to the blonde with genuine concern.

"I'm okay Targe…really!" Shizu said sitting up fast and hugging the bigger elf. He didn't want to tell Targe about the dreams that kept him falling from his bed. The dreams that he loved so much, because he got to be with his lover...intimatly. The dreams that made him yearn and that filled him with desire. The dreams so vivid that they broke him into a sweat and made him crazy with lust; lust he had to hold inside himself until he grew maddened by it.

"Okay then," Targe said, smiling and stroking through Shizu's soft hair. "Come on, I have got something to show you."

"Eh? What?" asked the Blood Elf, raising an eyebrow non-effectively into Targe's chest.

"You wanted to see where I lived right?" Targe looked down at the nodding mage beneath him. He laughed at how cute the elf was, kissed his forehead and then led him by the hand out of Booty Bay.

Shizu had asked Targe where he lived on many occasions and always got the same blank responses. "Somewhere." "Anywhere." Which had slowly been embellished with crazier suggestions such as: "Wherever the wind tells me I should live" and "I don't need to live anywhere because I don't sleep, I wait…" and then turning the question into an opportunity to exercise his creativeness, with: "With the Bloodsail pirates! I am their admiral! Better not say anything to them about it though. I'm more of a secret admiral! I'm so secret; I don't even think they _know_ I'm their admiral! I'm so sneaky see? I'm also a ninja."

Somehow Shizu doubted that Targe took his question seriously, and had stopped asking for a while now. But he was intrigued and wanted to know where Targe lived. They were walking down the path into Stranglethorn Vale. Crickets chirped in the warm air, the night beginning to set in. The light started to fail. The Night Elf beside him was walking along happily humming to himself, holding Shizu's hand gently.

"What are you thinking about?" Targe asked mid-hum.

"Trolls" Shizu stated, picking something at random.

"Trolls?" Targe said slightly taken aback.

"Yea…"

Targe took a side route from the northward path and followed a trampled grass pathway into the jungle.

"I've heard Trolls are good.." Targe said jokingly.

"..Good at what?"

"Err.. never mind" Targe said, uneasily. Shizu followed Targe down the path trying to think what Trolls could be good at. The path led down through many trees, deeper into the jungle. The two elves were alert and looking for animals that might spring them, but none did. It seemed to be a fairly safe track.

"We're here!" Targe said running a little ahead of Shizu. He turned round and threw his arms wide. "Welcome to my place!".

Behind Targe there was a huge tree trunk, bigger than any of its kind. It probably would have taken five Shizus hand to hand to fit round its huge base. The tree grew upwards about ten meters above his head. The lower branches swept out to support a wooden tree house like structure built around the tree's trunk. Shizu marveled at the impressive structure as Targe came over and kissed him.

"I'll be right back. I just need to set some things up." He left Shizu standing alone in the darkness staring up at the tree. Targe ascended a set of ropey looking stairs that spiraled round the base of the tree. He saw Targe sprint up the steps, circle once around the trunk until he disappeared on the side of tree that was obscured. Shizu walked round and away from the tree to get a look at the other side. Some sort of balcony could be seen, but it was too high up to get a proper view.

Targe came back down the steps made of tree branches and planks of wood and reached down to offer a hand to Shizu. He took it and they climbed up the spiraling staircase up to a baloney. The balcony had planks of wood for flooring and banisters made of twisted jungle vines and thin long branches. The house itself was large and sat in the middle of the tree, on the trunk, the branches splaying off in different angles. Candles were on the branches and the banisters of the balcony. There were strings of some exotic plants entwined on these, which glowed bluey purple in the night. The walls of the tree house were low, but the roof (made from vines and dried tree debris sewn together, making it look almost thatched) was tall and wide. A low glassless window was set next to a door with shimmery beads draping down on long strings from the top of the door frame, much like the one in Gabbi's house. A warm glow of lanterns was emanating from inside, making the whole scene look inviting. Shizu stared in awe at the house. He looked back and forth between Targe and the structure.

"You built all this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well I borrowed some stuff from people, but, yeah…I made most of it," Targe looked at his feet sheepishly. "I got these from Gabbi," He said pointing at the beads on the door "And these from someone who went to Zangermarsh in Outland," He said touching the purple glowing flowers on vines.

"I think it's beautiful," Shizu said taking hold of the Night Elf's hand.

Targe smiled at squeezed the hand in his. "Come on, I'll show you the inside,"

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. There was only one room, square shaped and built around one side of the round tree trunk. The side of the room opposing the door, had a double bed pushed back against the wooden wall, and it was neatly concealed by the trunk of the tree; that acted like a wall from the rest of the hut.

A paper lantern was lit in the corner, hanging from the ceiling above a small table and two chairs. It was the only light source within the room, casting deep shadows into the corners. There were mismatch rugs covering the entire floor. Shizu slipped off this ankle-high boots and put his toes onto the floor. His toes sunk into the carpet; luxury when he was only used to wooden flooring of his own room.

"So cozy and…fresh!" Shizu said sniffing the nature filled room "No wonder you always smell of trees!"

Targe blushed a deep purple and took Shizu's hands. He delivered a quick peck to the Blood Elf's rose pouted lips, which slowly turned into a passionate kiss. Targe drew his tongue across the seam of the meeting lips and was offered immediate entrance. Shizu felt himself melting away, his legs and arms becoming jelly as his mouth was dominated by his lover's. His hands traveled up the broad shoulders and pulled gentle at the green flowing hair his other hand stroking the Night Elf's stubbly chin.

When the two detached for air Shizu groaned in displeasure, wanting more. Targe's eyes darted to the blonde's but then smiled warmly. He took the smaller elf into his arms and embraced him romantically.

"You haven't seen the upstairs yet." Targe said into Shizu's neck.

"Upstairs?" He questioned.

Targe led Shi outside to the balcony and then up a second ladder of stairs that the elf had not previously registered. They climbed only up a few meters upwards until they stood on the flat roof of the hut. On top, lay two blankets and two pillows. Targe walked across the short roof and pulled back the blankets, sitting down and then snuggling inside them. He raised a hand offering Shizu to join him. Soon both of them were cuddled up together, Shizu's head lying on Targe's chest, both looking up to the stars. The blankets were slightly damp, being left out in the cooling night air, but everything seemed so perfect. Shizu curled up next to Targe, his head resting on him, hearing his heart beat. The Night Elf's hands danced through the blonde locks as they both fell asleep under the night's sky.


	14. Chapter 14

The Blood Elf patted his black raptor mount on the head. It snarled as he was tied to the wood of the opening of the cave's mouth. The Elf whispered a soothing sound to it and he stepped inside the cave. He swaggered across the wooden bridges and past the ugly goblins who flanked the sides of the tunnel. He emerged on the other side to see the sparkling ocean shining in the morning's sun. He chuckled to himself.

"Oh Booty Bay! I remember you!"

-!

"Why don't you go, Targe?" Shizu said to himself in a high pitched mock voice. "It'll be great to see everyone again, won't it, Targe?" Shizu stamped on the ground in annoyance. He was pacing around back and forth in the small bedroom. Shizu picked up objects from his table at random and then set them back down in annoyance that they hadn't, in any way, helped him.

Targe had gone to his past home, Moonglade, to visit old relatives and the druids that had helped him in in his previous years. Shizu couldn't believe that he had actually encouraged him to go; to go see the world again and to stop lolling around in Booty Bay.

Shizu stopped pacing and sat down on the bed sighing. Why had he done that? He should have told Targe that those people were probably all fine. He should have told Targe that he needed to be protected! That Targe was the only one to keep him safe! But to be honest they rarely left Booty Bay these days so that excuse probably wasn't valid.

Shizu should have told Targe to have taken him with him. Why oh why did he not think of that? Moonglade was a neutral zone! NEUTRAL! It would have been cake to go there! To see another part of the world! To see the druids of Moonglade! To have taken a midnight walk around the lake with his love, under the apparently green glow of the trees. Shizu could feel his face burn and his eyes water.

He got to his feet and roared in anger to prevent himself from crying. The door burst open and a Human rogue looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh thank god! I thought you killed yourself or something!" She said sidestepping into the room and leaned against the table opposite the Elf.

"Yeah that would be a great move! Just as Targe goes off on holiday I kill myself. I'm sure he would be thrilled when he gets back"

"Oh Shush," Said Gabbi, brushing his sarcastic comment aside. "I can always fill in for Targe!" and she darted at him and tickled him. He laughed in reflex but was in no mood to play this game. "GEEOFFF!" he cried through chocked laughs. Gabbi ceased her attack and stood smiling at him.

"Anyway, a little birdy told me that you had some free time this week then!" She smiled.

"Was the birdy purple, ear ringed and on his way to Moonglade?" Shizu pouted.

"OH SHIZU!" Gabbi said in an overly exaggerated deep voice. "Don't stay mad at him! He needs his freedom and to see the relatives and such. You can't expect him to sit here with you in Booty Bay for the rest of his life, like you! If I remember correctly, you were the one who encouraged him to go" Gabbi said exasperated.

"I know! I know!" Shizu said splating his palm against his head in frustration. "And hey…I'm not going to stay here for the rest of my life! I'm going to get out and be a great mage one day!"

Gabbi stared, obviously not wanting to comment unless it hurt Shizu's feelings.

"I will!" Shizu implored.

More staring from the Rogues dark eyes and she readjusted her leather belt.

"I will! I tell you! I'll level more when Targe gets back!" ughh…Targe…the thought of the Night Elf so very far away almost made him feel sick.

"You have no reason to be angry at him!" Gabbi said in a teacher like voice. "But if you wanted to level some and show him when he gets back, you can always come with me today" She smiled as he looked at her.

"I have a quest from that dept collector guy. It looks pretty hard…so I had a plan!"

-!

Shizu and Gabbi walked down the jungle path from Booty Bay. Shi was still grumbling about being left alone but Gabbi was evidently ignoring him. They walked for another mile or two until they reached a place opposite the arena. Shizu looked away from the great circular structure with distaste, remembering his previous encounter there. Gabbi had led them to a strange ruins that was infested with ghouls and various other undead creatures.

Gabbi's "plan" was to stealth out of range from the creatures and then asked Shizu to pull the undead's attention his way. Shizu would cast a Fire Blast at the undead creatures which would come running towards him, but then be sapped in place by a reappearing Rogue and then stabbed to death… or undeath Shizu supposed.

They whittled away the day in this manner. Once Gabbi had taken the items she needed from the ghouls they moved on down to the sea front where they repeated the process.

"Almost to him now!" Gabbi shouted back to Shizu. They were busy in their own duels with the creatures. Shizu had frozen one in place a few yards away from him as he cast Pyroblast after Pyroblast at another undead that was attacking him. Gabbi had also sapped a ghoul and was jumping and slashing at the ghoul with both of her daggers.

"Just a few more of these freaks to go and we'll be fighting Chucky!" Gabbi shouted back to Shizu again, still concentrating on her battle. Shizu had finished the monster who had been attacking him and then started on the frozen ghoul, who collapsed into a crumpled heap on the ground soon after he started firing at it.

"Hey, you're getting better!" Gabbi looked over at the Blood Elf smiling, having also finished her duel. Shizu smiled to himself. Fighting was getting a lot easier these days. He had been practicing in the jungle on the apes and he had been reading his spell books in most of his free time. Actually thinking about it, he would have been surprised if he had shown no improvement over the last few months. A warm, fuzzy joy seemed to fill him and he felt proud of his small yet significant advance.

"Ok!" Gabbi got up from the corpse on the ground and deposited some items to her looting bag. "Let's go get that son of a bitch!" and she rushed ahead of him and jumped into combat with Chucky the strangely named undead. Shizu followed her and they both exhausted their mana and energy trying taking the ghoul down. Shizu suddenly felt a scratch on his back. He whirled around to see another ghoul hitting him with a clawed hand. He looked around to see more and more undead crawling towards them and Gabbi had obviously noticed too. They were going to have to run.

Shizu pulled Gabbi's cape "Come on!" he yelled "There's far too many!".

"NO! I need the ring! Just a little more!"

A clawed fist came down hard on Shizu's head and he fell to the ground, the undead didn't stop their slow progression towards them. Gabbi looked down at him quickly and then up to Chucky, still dealing him blows. She quickly pulled the elf to his feet and they ran through the horde of undead, tearing at them as they ran. Shizu could feel bushes and tree leaves on his face as they ran through the jungle. He managed to pull himself away from Gabbi so he could run on his own. Behind him there were rustles and the faster zombies were catching up with them.

"Split up!" Gabbi shouted to him and they immediately dashed in separate directions. Shizu had been chased through the jungle many a time, but it still didn't make it any less terrifying. Something fast shot past him quickly. It was gold and shining and within a few second he heard roars and the crunching of breaking bones. Shizu stopped, skidding to a halt in the undergrowth. He looked around ready to take flight again if he needed to, but he didn't need to.

A Blood Elf Paladin in shining armour was standing next to a pile of ghoul corpse. He was tall and long cascading lengths of black hair fell to his shoulders touching his golden pauldrons. The rest of his armour was closely fitted and consisted of grey plate with blue and gold details; and a golden crown like object floated above his head. The Paladin had taken a rag and was polishing his golden hammer of the ghoul blood that had stuck to it. He placed the hammer on his back and turned to smile at Shizu. He had sharp cheek bones a clean shaven jaw and a roguish grin on his lips.

"Rio?" Shizu asked looking at the Paladin in surprised and (Shizu didn't like to admit it but) awe.

"Shi, man!" Rio came over to the other Elf and hugged him tightly. Shizu was too bewildered to do anything else but stay standing and be hugged warmly.

"Dude! Long time no see! How have you been?" Rio was looking into his eyes looking delighted. Shizu was still confused.

"I'm…" He considered. He had just been running for his life and then had been rescued by an old college friend who he hadn't seen for years. Also he had lost Gabbi. He hoped she had got away safely, but she was fast and could also stealth when she got out of combat distance. "I'm fine." He finished weakly. "Thanks for the…" He motioned over to the dead bodies of the zombies.

"Ah no problem, mate!" Rio said almost adding a little bow. This was very strange behavior for Rio, thought Shizu. The last time he had met Rio it was at least 15 years ago just in passing, but he hadn't properly known the Paladin for thirty years…and that was a very long time ago! It seemed very odd to Shizu as to why Rio had jumped out of the blue and decided to talk to him again. He found it almost rude. How dare somebody blank you for years and then say 'Oh, Hello!' like nothing had happened. Also Shizu had made a mental note that he did not see Rio helping to rebuild Silvermoon a few years back. There was little Shizu could do but he was happy to be a runner for almost a year to help the effort to rebuild the city. Rio, it seemed, was not.

He hadn't changed that much to be honest. Rio had seemed to have dropped his pony tail that he loved so much back in the day and also had acquired more battle scars and a lot more shiny armour. Shizu had tried to forget the dark haired Blood Elf because in their last few years together Shizu had realized what a complete arse Rio had been to him. But this knew extremely friendly attitude was very… 'Un-Rio-like' and Shizu didn't trust it.

"What are you doing in the middle of the jungle?" Asked Shizu raising an eyebrow.

"I was looking for you! I asked in Booty Bay and they said you were out here with somebody training" Rio looked up and down Shizu's body.

"hah…" Shizu made an understanding noise "But, why, exactly are you looking for me?"

"Well, I wanted to see all my old school friends I used to hang out with," He said beaming. Shizu didn't really consider Rio to be a friend. More like a personal bother to him throughout his education. A close friend in lower school maybe, when they had been teenagers; but as adults Rio had changed and was no longer interested in the same things as Shizu was. They had been roommates but studying for their own classes, magi for Shizu and holiness for Rio but they shared classes in Geography, History and First Aid. Of course they were on their own separate placements, Shizu in the Sunfury Spire and Rio in with the Light worshipers in the opposite corner of the city, when Silvermoon was grand not plagued or half destroyed.

Rio was always a distracting and never paying the slightest bit of attention in class but always seemed to get the highest possible grade in every subject. Those kinds of people annoyed Shizu the most because he actually had to study hard to get good grades. Whenever Shizu had to do some proper reading or revising Rio would always ask him to go out to some party or club. He went a few times but often turned up the next day bleary eyed and unable to concentrate, never being able to control his drinking and normally egged on by Rio or other Blood Elf friends he had brought along. After realizing that he didn't need the parties or the hangovers, he stopped going along with Rio, despite the continual peer pressure. Often Rio would give up after an hour of pleading for Shizu to come and then leave, calling at him 'Book-worm', 'Boring' or to 'Stop trying too hard'.

Shizu had been kind to the boy, even helping him out of tricky situations, such as when he had forgotten to write an essay on the 'Regions of the Eastern Kingdoms' Shizu had sacrificed his sleep to write it for Rio, while the Paladin was out having a good old time. But when Rio was off with a girl or other friends he simply ignored Shi and would continue to be evasive until coming home at the end of the day. But why then, did Shi try so very hard to please the guy at school and college? Shizu realized soon after he left the place that it was because he admired Rio's popularity and his ability to make friends. He wanted to be like Rio back then. But now he realized that Rio was everything he hated.

"I just wanted to see all my friends before I went off to Northrend," Said the Paladin looking at his nails.

"You're going _there_!" Said Shizu incredulously.

"Relax! Everybody is there now. Even Ice Crown is pretty safe these days if you have a flying mount"

"Flying….mount?.." Shizu put his hands on his head. He was so far behind. So very far behind.

"Aw, hey now. Don't worry about your progression, Shi. Adventure isn't for everybody" He said in a tone that was supposed to sound caring but turn out sound terribly patronizing. Rio didn't seem to have noticed. Shizu gave him a glare, but Rio was staring off into the trees.

"You always did prefer books to practical"

Shizu increased the angriness of his stare when Rio looked in his direction.

"Hey! Don't look so evil, Shi" Rio said pushing Shi's arm slightly.

"Well maybe seeing you brings back bad memories" Shi said turning away.

"Owch! Shi! Seriously! We had a great time didn't we?" Rio said whirling in front of Shizu again, holding him by the shoulders.

"Yeah, something like that" Said Shizu his voice dripping in sarcasm. There was an awkward silence in which Shi stood staring at the Paladin's gold and blue chest piece. He thought he could stare at it until Rio decided to piss off back to Outland or Northrend or wherever the hell he was going, but the Blood Elf never moved. When nobody moved for more than a minute Shizu looked up into Rio's face wanting the desperately awkward moment to end.

The Paladin stared back at him but his expression wasn't hard or angry. It was soft, it even looked kind. Shizu stared back trying to figure it out and then blinked suddenly when he realized that they were staring into each other's eyes. Shizu blushed and turned his head away.

"You haven't changed in appearance," said the Blood Elf, and he lifted a hand to Shizu's face. He stroked the back of his hand over Shizu's rosy cheek. "So cute!"

Shizu jerked away with force leaving the Paladin's hand in mid air. Shizu stormed away through the brush quickly he could hear Rio's voice behind him.

"Hey! Stop! What's wrong now?"

"What's wrong is I'm taken, Rio!" Shizu said loudly and impatiently. All he wanted was to away from Rio, away from these memories and to put to rest that horrible chapter in his life.

"Taken by the Human girl you were running with? She's mighty fine I'll give you that! But you don't understand! She doesn't have to know"

Shizu snorted and continued on his way, carefully trying not to trip over and ruin his dramatic exit. But it wasn't going so well anyway since Rio was falling through the undergrowth behind him trying to keep up.

"Is it cause I'm a guy? Is this freaking you out? But you didn't have a problem…before" Rio said, pausing for effect.

Shizu froze on the stop. He stared into the distance ahead of him his mind turning. And then it was like a wave of memories he had mentally blocked out came rushing back to him. It was like they had been covered by a dark cloth that was suddenly pulled off to reveal every memory magnified and in horribly clear detail. His eyes darted around quickly and paranoid.

"You remember, right" he heard from behind him. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He shook himself and tried to move forward, but Shizu could feel himself breaking up with emotion. Then he ran. He ran away from Rio. And he tried to run from the memories, although he knew that it was impossible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

Do you notice the list of names is growing at the top? I write sporadically and some of the sequel is already written, hence the unknown character names :P Oh and the fanfiction .net uploader is annoying me! now I have to put spaces between my little exclamation mark dash separator between paragraph thingies :C


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.**

Did I tell you that I love fanart?...i'm not hinting or anything :P

And keep those plot bunnies coming people! :D You might as well just link them in a review if you want ^^ And review if you liked the chapter! Otherwise I have no way of know whether you like the way the story is going or not D:

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella, Rio, Krimer etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

Shizu had gotten a head start but Rio was closing in on his fast with his mount. They were almost to Booty Bay when the black raptor caught up with him and started running alongside of Shizu.

"Now, Shi." Rio started to talk to Shizu as if he were a councilor. "There is no need to be acting like this! All I wanted to do was say hello. Actually I was even going to invite you on this trip of mine."

Shizu didn't say anything but mentally snorted. Like he would ever go on a trip with Rio. They were nearing Booty Bay tunnel entrance and he knew mounts were not allowed inside, this was enforced by the guards.

As Shizu ran through Rio followed suit but two spiked polarms where crossed in front of his path.

"No mounts!" The goblins screamed at the same time. The raptor skidded to a halt and stepped back a few paces looking at the sharps of the Goblins. Rio was shocked at the sudden outburst of the goblins but began to dismount. Shizu kept running.

He ran down the ramp that led to the lower decks of the bay so that he might be covered from view by the upper levels. But Rio was faster than he expected and before long he was being pulled backwards by his short cape and into Rio's arms.

"NO! GEOFFF!" Shizu turned round and whacked Rio on the chest but it only managed to hurt his hand. Shizu struggled backwards out of Rio's arms and found himself very near the edge of the decks. He waved his arms in circles trying not to fall back. Rio reached an arm, about to grab and steady him so he wouldn't fall; but Shizu wanted none of this. The Mage took his hands out of Rio's reach and he fell backwards, into the air. Shizu's arm's stayed out reached above of his head keeping his body controlled as he pencil dived into the water.

"SHI!" Rio yelled at the loud sea beneath him. Damn he thought. Maybe he should leap in and save him; that would make him grateful. The Paladin turned around and took a run up to the water but before he could leave the ground he was side tackled to the ground by three or four goblins.

"That's the one!" The Goblin from the tunnel was pointing an accusing finger at Rio. "Making a ruckus at the gate! Pushing poor Shizu into the water! Take him away boys" And the goblins proceeded to drag the Blood Elf away a Goblin on each of his arms.

"You know Shizu?" Rio asked a little stunned, as he was slowly hauled away.

"Know him?" laughed the Goblin. "That kid is a freakin' soap opera! Anyway…take him away" Said the Goblin with a flick of his hand.

-!

Shizu was desperately making his escape. He swam hastily underwater only rising to the surface once for air, until he reached the ramp next to the fishing shop. He ran quickly up the ramps to the top of town, not daring look behind him to see if his stalker had caught sight of him. Across the bridge and up to the highest platform until he reached the small wood built house and burst through the beaded doorway.

"Oh thank god Shizu! You're here! I was grabbing some potions and I was going to go back to search for you!" Gabbi got up from her kneeling position on the floor and hugged him.

"Ew, you're all wet! What happened?" She looked at his face slightly annoyed that he'd got her leather all wet but then she saw his expression. "Shi—Shizu what's wrong?" Gabbi panicked as she looked at his swollen eyes and flushed face. She took him over to the bed trying to get the blonde to speak.

-!

Three hours later Shizu had calmed down. He was sat on Gabbi's soft bed which was covered with a patch-worked quilt. His wet robes had been put on the roof to dry in the glowing afternoon sun, but now it was almost dark now. Shizu was wearing a strappy red night gown that Gabbi had lent him. It was particularly unmanly but it was made of satin and it actually felt silky and nice. Gabbi had made him coco and she was still pouring hers into a mug.

"So he didn't actually do anything, though?" She asked again for the second time.

"No, he just, like, touched my cheek… I don't know." Shizu sighed again, thinking maybe it was a silly thing to freak out over.

"And then you said about Targe?" She asked trying to get the story straight.

"Yeah, I said I was taken." Shizu said, skipping over the part that Rio had assumed Gabbi and himself were lovers. That thought actually made Shizu giggle inside a little and it lifted his spirits. What could ever possess him to make him want a relationship with Gabbi, she was mad! But she was also strong, brave, fast, funny, friendly, kind but completely and utterly mad! And she was a woman, and that kind of sealed the deal for Shi.

"Well at least that's clear to him" Said Gabbi, coming over to sit on the bed. "But I expect he won't give up easily…if he wants you that is."

"Meh, I don't know if he wants me. At school and college he was…well...really straight. Girls would follow him everywhere and he was a right player. Apart from…" he faded out. A flicker of the dreaded memory had flickered across his mind. He shut it out immediately, vowing that he never wanted to think of the event ever again.

"Apart from what?" When Shizu didn't finish his sentence.

"uhm…nothing, I just don't think he's gay."

"Maybe he's bi" Gabbi shrugged.

"Maybe.." Shizu said skeptically. He finished his coco and put the mug on the floor. Gabbi did the same and then she went outside the doorway and hoisted herself up onto the wooden fencing that bordered her abode.

"You robes are dry" She called down to him. She neatly dropped down with his clothes and handed the cloth to him.

"Thanks" He said "I think I'll change before I go back"

"Yeah you don't want to go to the inn dressed like that" Gabbi said laughing, "People will think you're a stereotype."

-!

Shizu threw himself onto his own bed and kicked off his boots. The evening with Gabbi had certainly made him feel better but there were still heavy worries on his shoulders. He slipped into an awkward and uneasy sleep.

-!

Shizu was drunk. He could tell. The world was blurry again and he felt extremely light and fluffy. But this was different; he seemed to be aware of where he was and what he was doing. Actually he couldn't remember a time that he had been this aware when he was drunk since….well…ever. It seemed like he was not controlling his body, just watching what happened through his own eyes. The rooms (from as far as he could see) was made from gold, white and red. It all looked very pretty and royal really. He traveled through the rooms looking at the groups of people, only Blood Elves he thought. There was also music playing from somewhere far off, as if it were muffled. He realized that he was being pulled along by someone. They were wearing a black shirt and white trousers. He tripped and fell onto somebody else. The girl he had fallen onto had spilled her drink onto her dress and looked speechless with anger. Shizu, and the other person pulling him along, giggled loudly and continued to make their way into a room leaving the Blood Elf girl standing outraged.

He was still laughing when the door of the room was pushed close and the music became even more muffled, almost inaudible. This room was different to the others, it was dark, the walls a dark brown and the furniture made of a cream coloured wood. Shizu noticed the bed and leaned against the back of the white sheets and saw the other elf on the floor looking through some boxes.

"I keepsh it here *hic* sho that they don't shteal it" The Elf drew back from the boxes clutching a bottle of what looked like expensive wine. He gave the bottle to Shizu while he fumbled with some glasses and placing them on the chest of draws. He grabbed the bottle off of Shi and started to clumsily pour wine into two tall glasses, spilling quite a large portion of it onto the wooden surface. He turned round and offered a glass to Shizu which he took and drank from. It tasted light and bubbly and Shizu could almost feel new energy come with the drink.

"Sho Shi," Said Rio sitting behind Shizu at the head of the bed. "How wash the other night then, EH?" he said nudging Shi so hard that he caused Shi to spill some of his wine on himself. The blonde brushed it with his hand as if it would help make him dry again.

"Meh.." Shi said absent mindedly. Rio looked foxed.

"Wh-What? She wash hot, mate!" Rio said surprised. Shizu stayed quiet and hoped Rio would take it as a hint to change subject, but Rio persisted.

"Why didn't you like her…hic" he said still looking dumbstruck. "I went outs of my way to get her for you!" Shizu's mind snapped back to an image of a sanctity clad Blood Elf woman looking alluring as she lay on a red quilted bed. When he said nothing Rio came and looked at Shizu face to face to see if he was alright.

"I dunno, I jusht didn't really….get into it" Shizu said looking down.

"Maybe your jusht…" Rio paused thinking about how to phase is "…not into girlsh?" Rio suggested tentatively.

"I…" Shizu didn't really know what to say to that. He just stared down at the ground some more.

"Shi," And Shizu looked towards the call, towards Rio's face, inches from his own. "Shi, maybe…" A calm caressing touch soothed Shizu's cheek as Rio drew nearer to him. Rio never finished his sentence as his lips connected with the mage's. Electric ran down Shizu's body where their lips connected. He didn't know what he was doing and he was sure he wouldn't be doing this if he was sober, but he didn't care. It felt so wrong but so right at the same time. He wasn't sure if he was doing it for Rio or for himself, but he was sure he was enjoying the kiss.

And then it was as if he could she himself and Rio making out on the bed before his eyes. And then there was Targe.

It was horrible to watch. Targe was just staring at the scene, open mouthed. Shizu tried to scream at himself to stop doing what he was doing, to stop hurting Targe. And then he was back in his body again being kissed passionately and roughly, falling back on to the bed, grasping in the Paladin's hair, hearing their heavy breathing loudly in the quiet room. And he could hear almost feel Targe's disappointment, his heartbrokenness and his tears; and there was nothing Shizu could do to comfort him as the images dissipated like smoke away from him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

I always thought it really weird, why wow character could hold their breath for AGES underwater yet their breathing animations are really fast! Like they are all constantly hyperventilating! Especially Blood Elves.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.**

RawrRawr

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella, Rio, Krimer etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

Shizu woke with a start. He was falling off the bed but he hadn't quite got there yet. He wiped the duvet off of him and stood up shaking himself. What a horrible nightmare! What a horrible, horrible nightmare! He shook his head and slapped his face lightly, trying to rid his head of the offensive memory/nightmare. Of course it was impossible. He knew he had shared a kiss with Rio years ago. When they were both horny teenagers and they were experimenting. It was normal! HE was normal! It was innocent! They didn't do anything else! Just a kiss! And then Shi remembered Targe's horrified and heartbroken face. He shook it aside impatiently. He didn't even know Targe back then! It would be years from that moment that they would ever meet! Shizu stared at himself in the mirror, trying to talk common sense into his own imaginative and irrational brain.

The images refused to budge and he became sick that he had ever touched that cocky, arrogant paladin. He hated him! Shizu hated Rio so much! Everything bad that he had done to Shizu repeated itself in his mind and Shi was suddenly filled with a hot furnace of rage. How dare he kiss him! While he was drunk too! How dare that bastard treat Shizu like he was some floozy he had met for a one nighter. He ground his teeth in wrath. He pulled on his boots aggressively and left the room, locking it behind him.

It was later than he thought it had been. There was movement in the bar below him and he looked down to see if any undesirables were there. Only Goblins starting breakfast and sorting gold on the counter. He trotted down the stairs and slunk out of the inn without receiving any attention. The morning sea air was light and fresh. Shizu breathed it in and tried to forget his anger.

He walked down the decks, unconscious to where he was going, and sat next to the fish shop. The reek of fish was so familiarly to him that it was almost comforting. Every time he had smelt it he had been with Targe. Safe Targe. Safe, warm, loving Targe. Who was currently away in Moonglade; a whole sea separated them. He wondered how long it would take Targe to come back and started counting the days he had been away and then calculating the quickest route to Kalimdor and back. He sighed and hugged himself hanging his head while looking down into the depths of water where he remembered dropping his fishing rod. A tear rolled off his face and made a minute splash in the slowly moving sea.

-!

It was lunch time when Shizu Sliped back to his room to find Rio sitting outside it, he didn't even notice the paladin's existence until he got up and strode towards him. Shizu froze his arm holding the key outstretched towards the door in mid air. He turned on the spot and walked out the way he had come. Rio was behind him.

"You're not dead! Awesome! You really gave me a shock there when you didn't answer your door." Shizu wished that Rio did think he was dead, or that he had been quick enough to withdraw into the room without him seeing him. Shizu ignored the paladin, putting his head down and walking fast across the bridge of the inn. Rio still followed.

"Hey, I know you must be upset with me, and I understand that! But come one! We all mess up sometimes. Don't I deserve a second chance?"

Shizu still ignored him. Bothersome, irritating, bigheaded, annoying, manipulative, arrogant, egotistical, patronizing paladin! Shizu recited in his mind as he tried to rid himself of Rio's presence.

They had left the inn and Shizu was heading for the otherside of the bay when Rio grabbed his arm with a vice like grip and pulled him down the dank alleyway behind the main decks of the bay. The passage was kept constantly in shadow by the walls of the wooden houses and the side of the steep mounting that rose on the opposite side. It was still early and even the poison vendor was not in his usual spot. Rio pulled Shizu roughly in front of him and the dark haired elf seized both of his shoulders.

"Look Shi, why don't you want this! It could be great! I'll take you away! Show you the world and Outland! It would be like a holiday! Just you and me! And we could do things you've always wanted! I could help you!" He said, staring widely and nodding frantically "I could! I could level you up and give you awesome armor and then YOU will be the one going to Northrend!"

He shook Shi a little as if to encourage him. Shizu let this idea tickle him. He saw himself, a hero, like in one of his old illustrated books. He was dressed in purple and blue flowing robes that draped around his delicate frame, electricity sparking from his eyes, a staff held above his head as astonishing magic ignited from it. Powerful and bold, terrible and beautiful; all would fear and love him.

But then the image lifted and he was, Shizu. Quiet, humble and honest Shizu who had….friends, not servants. He felt sick to think that he could be so power hungry. He wasn't like Rio.

"You didn't come here to say goodbye to old friends did you?" Shizu asked, now feeling quite queasy. "You just wanted to come here and take me with you! Like a pet!"

"Shi! It's not like that!"

"The hell it is!" Said Shi throwing Rio away from him with surprising vigor. He started striding out of the alley and back on into the day light still shouting at the paladin.

"I'm not coming with you! Not now! Not ever! I don't want you! I don't like you! And if you think I'm coming with you on this trip, so I can be your little friend like it used to be, you have another thing coming!"

"Then I'm sorry Shi," Rio said from behind him, in a dark voice that was very unlike the one he knew. They had reached the main decks again and Shizu was facing the sea's shining surface.

He was grabbed roughly from behind. A hand was at his throat and one round his waist constricting him. He thought for a moment that Rio was going to push him into the water. Shizu only realized then how powerful Rio's physic was, he could feel the muscles binding him, pressing into his skin. A small dagger was at his neck.

"Come with me," he whispered in a dangerous voice.

Shizu was stunned wide eyed and shaking. How could this be happening? Soon there were Goblins circled around them trying to intervene.

"I'll kill him!" Shouted Rio, demented. "Don't come any closer or I kill him, I swear!" The bruisers stepped back, but still looked as though they would jump at them at any moment.

"You're mental!" Shizu gasped and then regretted it as the knife was pushed roughly against his throat.

"Are you calling me mad? I'll freaking cut you!"

"Seriously now, put the knife down!" And then Shizu could hear Gabbi close by. She was just out of sight but Shizu recognized her calm and clear voice "We don't want anybody to get hurt now".

Although Rio was intelligent, he obviously had no clue how to speak common.

"Shut up, Lady! I just want to be happy! He'll be happy too!" Rio said gesturing at Shizu "I'll make him happy! Happier than you will! Now if you just move out of our way, we can go up to the Wyvern Master and nobody will get hurt." His voice twisted and changed from shouting to high pitched and demeaning, it made him appear even crazier.

"What's he saying?" Gabbi asked Shi in a low voice, and when he didn't reply, she whispered to one of the Goblins for help.

"They are planning something! I know it! I KNOW IT!" He pressed the blade harder into Shizu's throat who gagged. He felt his chest becoming wet and he knew that small streams of blood were trickling down his neck. This was absurd! He was going to die! He was going to die like this, without Targe! …without Targe. He thought that they would have years together, decades even. But before he even got a chance to cry a shadow had engulfed Shizu and his captor and the knife was removed from his neck suddenly. Shizu was suddenly accosted with sharp cold air and he spluttered. He was released suddenly and he stumbled forward onto the decks gasping and feeling his neck.

He turned around to see what had happened.

"What the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend?" Said a familiar growly voice.

"Targe!" Shizu cried, tears actually spilling down his cheeks. The Night Elf was standing tall over the paladin his hands holding the Blood Elf's up in surrender. His hair was windswept and messy and his eyes were wild and looked blank with rage staring down into the smaller Elf's face. He looked terrifying.

"Boyfriend? I…" But before Rio could say another word, Targe released one of his hands and smacked the Elf round the head with his free hand. The Paladin went limp, only being held up by the arm Targe was still holding in the air. He let it go like he was filth and Rio fell to the ground unconscious. Shizu had been whisked into a hug and pulled close to Targe. He hugged him like never before and was so thankful that he would live to see another day with his lover. Shi cried silently into Targe's shoulder blade, grasping on his back, never wanting to let go.

After a minute or five Targe gave him back his freedom. Shizu looked over at Rio's lapsed form.

"Is he…?" Shizu asked tentatively.

"Just knocked out" Targe explained.

"Did you see you!" Gabbi said excitedly and running over to hug Targe "You were amazing! You were like 'I'm having this!' 'What are you doing?' 'WHAACHOWW!'" She said punching the air. She looked at the collapsed Blood Elf and pouted "Do you want me to throw him in the sea?" She asked, as casually as if she were asking them if they wanted a drink.

"No, no! Just…put him on a boat or strap him to a wyvern or something, I don't know" Shzu said. He didn't want to kill the elf, just make it so he would never have to see him ever again.

"Oooo! Good idea!" She said with a grin "I'll get the rope!" And she pranced off up the ramps to her home.

"Right!" Said Targe after she had left, "Up you come!" Shizu squeaked when he was suddenly grabbed round the waist and then fireman's lifted onto Targe's shoulder. Targe started walking in the direction of the inn.

"Where are we going?" Asked Shi; relishing in the feel of being close to Targe in this playful way.

"First to clean your neck. Then to buy you a meal and then for you to tell me everything that happened. And then finally to bed" And Shi squeaked another time when his bum was squeezed by Targe's hand that wasn't carrying him. He blushed slightly but smiled in excitement.

"Seriously!" Targe said, exasperated "I go away for three days and you wind up as a hostage to a knife man? I don't feel safe leaving you now! Will I have to keep you under close watch for the rest of my life?"

Shizu looked up at the decks behind him as they walked, his body bumped casually along as Targe carried him. He could see Gabbi and the Goblins hoisting the blacked out paladin up and Gabbi suggesting, if they should drawn on his face before or after they had tied him to the Wyvern. Shizu looked down smiling and whispered "…yes please."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

Shizu goes through a lot of emotions in minutes. He's just very emotional or slightly bipolar.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.**

RawrRawr

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella, Rio, Krimer etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

It was dark outside. Too dark. It was the sort of unnatural dark that made Shizu uneasy. It shouldn't be this dark at this time of day, at this time of year, in this environment. The air was humid. The sun that normally made the humidity forgivable was absent, making it stuffy and horrid to breathe. Booty Bay was quite. Most people were inside their houses or the inn instead of out on the docks.

"Storm 's coming," Targe said quietly. Shizu looked up at the Night Elf staring out of the window. He followed his gaze to the outside. He was defiantly right. The clouds gathered in great swirling patterns over the tossing waves.

"It's not right" Targe looked solemn. The concern written on his lovers face bothered Shizu, but then again he didn't feel that great either. There was something in the air that felt odd. The night elf had shaved (a rare occurrence) and although this would normally be met with praise by Shizu, he knew it was because the hunter was on edge and wanted something to do with his hands. Right now those hands were playing with the hoops in his ear as he gazed out of the window leaning against the frame.

Saffy mewed from the floor. Targe had taken his pet tiger into Shi's room in the inn as the winds that raged outside where battering the Night Elf's tree house to bits. She was sitting curled up in the corner washing her fur occasionally.

"Be right back." The Night Elf said suddenly, moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" Shizu asked.

"I'm just going to get some air." Not looking at the Blood Elf as he strode out. Shizu sighed and bookmarked his place in his book before putting it down and following his partner out.

Targe was leaning on the side of the boat-like balcony of the third floor of the inn. There was nobody around up here and Shizu felt safe to stroke Targe's back as he approached, joining him in leaning against the wooden balcony. The Night Elf smiled and lifted his arm to stroke the ends of Shi's hair absentmindedly.

"What's up?" Shizu asked but in a way he already knew what. The weather was unnatural and was making everybody tense.

"It just doesn't feel right" Targe answered.

They continued looking out around Booty Bay. A Human sailor was carrying planks of wood towards a group of goblins that were busy reinforcing the decks with scraps of anything they could find.

"Big storm then," The mage stated as he watched their shenanigans without feeling any need to help. Then the rain started.

"I need a drink" Targe said suddenly and walked down to the bar, Shizu hurrying after shielding his head from the rain with his arms.

The bar was full yet it was horribly quiet. Horde and Alliance sat on every chair and some even sat with their legs hanging off the ledge of the second floor. Shi followed Targe's lead down the stairs, a Tauren moved from his position on the stairway to make way for the elves. Shizu saw many familiar faces that normally didn't appear in the shady pub. He spotted Gabi sitting in the corner against the wall (probably because all of the chairs were occupied). Shizu joined her and slid down the wall to sit beside her.

"Where are your friends?" He asked as Gabi normally had her gaggle of humans females close at hand on the weekends.

"They left" She said sounding depressed. "Flew to Stormwind before the flight master took off."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"That was before I heard Stormwind is worse off than us." Shizu heard stress and panic in her voice. "I hope they're ok." She lay her head on his shoulder. Shizu pated her knee. He didn't want to ask any more questions with Gabi almost in tears. He had always seen her as such a strong woman and he it made him feel discomforted looking at her current state. If Stormwind was in a worse situation than Booty Bay then something bad must be going down and Shizu didn't think it was just a storm.

Targe came back with his drink and sat next to Gabi but said nothing.

All was quiet.

The door burst open and the wind and rain swept in. A goblin dressed in leather slammed the door and pushed his way to the bar he jumped up onto it and started to shout.

"All of you!" He said pointing across the room "I need every single person in here to come help secure Booty Bay! THIS IS NO TIME FOR JUST SITTING ABOUT! YOU!" He jumped down grabbed Shizu's hand and pulled him to his feet roughly (an achievement, considering how small the goblin was)

"You!" He said again "Translate!"

"Ermm..." Shizu said caught off guard "Oh emm, well..." He began in common "The goblin says"

"LOUDER!" As he was kicked in the shins.

"THE GOBLIN SAYS HE NEEDS ALL OF YOU TO HELP SECURE BOOTY BAY...o-or its gonna sink."

"That's better!" the Goblin replied in Orcish. With that he pulled Shizu by the robes out into the rain. Targe and Gabi followed suit and then a few trolls and dwarfs pursued them curiously. Soon the whole population of the bar had ventured out to face the elements.

-!

Shizu held his hand in front of his face, shielding himself from the rain. He was dragged by the Goblin towards a coil of rope where he was instructed to start securing buildings and bridges.

The others joined in and together they hauled the ropes tight. The wind swept the rain across the decks creating a white spray of water. They worked for what seemed like hours and the weather just worsened as time passed. The task was made all the more difficult by the growing wind and leaves and twigs that were being flung at them from the jungle.

Shizu was busily pulling a canvas sheet over a door-less shop. He and a female Draenei had managed to rope it tight when a scream came from behind them. People started to back away and run for the exit of the Bay. Turning and looking up through his tangled hair Shizu suddenly knew what had invoked such fear. A wave the size of a cliff was heading their way.

Shizu stood rooted to the spot in fear. The tsunami was coming towards the bay at a great speed and Shizu felt something tug him out of his terrified trance. Targe was holding his hand but looking straight ahead at the waves.

And then suddenly a terrific sadness washed over him as if the wave had already hit. He would never get to see his friends again. He would never get to see Silvermoon City again or say sorry to his father. He would never see the sun setting in Booty Bay again. Booty Bay, his home. He would never walk around the docks and have his friends greet him. Or be able to laze around in the sun with Targe. He would never see Targe again. He would never be able to have fun with Targe, visit places with Targe, grow stronger with Targe ever again. Because Targe would be...

...

...Dead.

The Night Elf turned to hold both of Shizu's hands.

"I love you" the Hunter said golden eyes shined with tears into his.

And the shadow of the wave engulfed them.

.

..

…

….No.

Emotions so strong filled Shizu in a second. He felt determined, powerful and full of rage at the same time. Shizu felt he could take on anything that was thrown at him as the power surged through him making his hands shake like he was being electrocuted. It was too powerful! He felt euphorically happy and he laughed hysterically but it merged with the rage that was so strong his felt like spitting acid. He screamed and closed his eyes as if the power was coursed through him and then...all was dark

-!

The sun was warm on his feet. Shizu could hear waves that calmly shifted. There was a soothing hand stroking his face and hair; Targe's hand. He smiled, eyes still closed, so perfect.

"It's nice here" he said slowly. He was so warm and happy; happy to with Targe again. He could see a bright light from behind his eyelids. This place was wonderful.

"Shizu…" He heard Targe say, his voice echoing.

"I never…I never thought there was an afterlife" Shizu said thoughtfully.

The sound of the sea moving sounded just like Booty Bay.

"Huh?"

"It feels...good here"

"S-Shi you're not dead you know?"

"Wha?"

He jumped up from the bed baging his head on Targe who was leaning over him. "Ow!"

"Ow..." The Night Elf's grimaced in pain but was evidently happy to see Shi. The light had dimed to that of normal sunshine and not of heavenly white light. Shizu blinked at the room around him. He was in the long bottom floor room which the vendors normally sold their wares. It looked as if the room had been made into a makeshift hospital with unoccupied beds and stretchers lined against the walls.

"Sorry!" He said rubbing his head "But what happened! You're not dead! And I'm not dead! And Booty Bay is still here!" He blinked. Maybe he had dreamed it. But if that was it why was he felt so drained. Targe smiled at him again his eyes glittered in the sunlight.

"You stopped it! I don't know how you did it but you shielded the town." Targe said still overjoyed. "There was a flash of purple light and then a huge sphere jumped out from you. It surrounded the bay! And shielded it just for a second but it took the blow of the wave. The Bay still suffered from smaller waves but it wasn't destroyed!"

"I-I did that?" Shizu asked, astounded. Targe nodded slowly.

"There's something special about you, you know. To have that kind of power inside you…"

"What?" Shizu asked worriedly.

"I don't know it just odd. But it's also kind of epic" The hunter smiled. "Anyway you chose a good time to wake up. You've been out for days. They've only just finished cleaning up the place."

Indeed it was. The Bay had obviously been shook but it looked almost normal now. The only visible damage on the decks had been replaced but some of the ropes that had been used to secure the bay still remained.

"Let's go on a holiday."Targe broke Shizu's thoughtful silence.

"What, really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well I dunno maybe the end of the world isn't the best time to go on a holiday?"

"It's not ending yet. And now I realise. You've got to do everything you've ever wanted to do it soon."

"Why?" Asked Shizu.

"Because nobody is going to warn you when you're gonna snuff it." Shizu blinked at this but then began to laugh.

Targe laughed too and they reduced to giggles and the Night Elf leaned in to kiss the other. Shi closed his eyes and relished every second. When they broke apart the mage smiled.

"I think a holiday sounds good."

Fin.

-!

Thanks very much for your patients with this fic! I may well do a sequel but it may take some time because I want to have it all written up before I start uploading. This is because I don't want this situation of my fic being on semi-hiatus again :( As I said before everybody has been really patient and supporting with this fic and I couldn't have even got half way through it without your amazing reviews and comments! So thankyou!

Ideas for next series are: Guys go on holiday, Shizu meets his dad, Rio and shizu bodyswap, cataclysm adventures, meeting Harrison Jones and more! :D


End file.
